Starting A New Year
by Kaylisha
Summary: All Human Bella is going to collage/school in Alaska. She meets friendly faces and Edward who is a jock but what happens when she meets a skater rebal Jacob.Packed with drama It's the twilight version of the oc.ExB JxB JxA RxE
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

As the sun started setting it shone through the car window. I opened my eyes.

To see we weren't in Phoenix anymore. I could see the sun setting behind beautiful snow top mountains in the distance. Finally I was in Alaska my dream collage. Mom had begged me for months to go to somewhere warmer and closer but I loved the snow ever since Charlie took me to New York I've wanted to go to somewhere like it with snow but less people.

"Bella sweetie where nearly there are you sure you want to go here it's not to late you know." My mom tried talking me out of it again.

"I want to mom it's fine. I could have caught a plane here to you know." I said sarcastically she insisted on driving me the whole way.

"I no but since Phil's team was only 4 hours away from Alaska I can drive you." She went on. The UAA University Alaska Anchorage was where I was headed. I could see the campus it was pretty big. The nerves started kicking in, as we got closer. It was a new semester there so I wouldn't be the only new kid there would be heaps more, that helped the nerves a bit. It was late summer so no snow yet but it was surprisingly cold. Figures.

We pulled up across from the office. Lucky I had my jacket in the car.

I stepped out of the car knowing I was about to start a whole new chapter of my life it was thrilling and yet I felt a twinge of sadness knowing I'm not going to see my mum for a few months.

I tuned to see her eyes were all red and puffy. She was crying.

"Mum don't cry you no ill see you in a few months." I said hugging her.

"I know I know you just going to be so far are you scared?" She asked

"No." I said to quickly. She pulled away and gave me a funny look I tried to smile but failed. She hugged me again.

"You no I'm only a phone call away."

"Yes I know mom."

"Ok well I better be off I love you honey and I'm going to miss you so much have fun and don't forget to call." She said eyeing me. "I'll miss you too mom love you." She hugged me one final time then she got into the car and was gone.

I pulled my letter out from my bag trying to find my room number. 166 is my room number. It must be lucky cause I didn't have to share that was a plus. I had already gotten everything mailed to me. I pulled my bags to the dorms. There was an elevator thank god. I finally made it to my room. I unlocked it walked inside. It wasn't big but it wasn't small the bed was near the only window I could see from here the walls were an off yellow. There was a little TV and a sofa that only sat 2 and a desk with a lamp. There was also a door, which probably lead to the bathroom. Once I was finished unpacking I decided to explore.

I walked off the elevator looking down at the map until I ran into something and landed on my butt ouch. I looked up to see an extremely pretty blonde girl. She was wearing tight jeans and a light pick sweater.

"Watch it." She said before strutting off. I picked up all my sheets. When I was back on my feet a rather short girl was in front of me she had black hair cropped short and flicked out in every direction. She looked pixie like.

"Um hi." Was all I could say? "Hi I'm Alice. That was Rosalie I would stay clear from her for a while she doesn't get along with new people." Alice said

"Right hey I'm Bella." She hugged me. "Would you like me to show you around because I would love too?" She was so happy and innocent I couldn't say no.

"Sure."

We walked around the campus for a while then we came into the cafeteria.

"This collage has its groups. But doesn't every collage." She chuckled to herself.

"Over there is the jocks practically all the sports people too. Cheerleaders stay away from them unless you're a cheerleader." She looked at me innocently.

"Me oh no I'm differently not a cheerleader." I was sure of that I didn't have enough coordination for that or flexibility. Alice laughed.

"The skaters they keep to themselves but they cause a lot of trouble." I looked over to the skaters laughing and chucking food at the cheerleaders. I chuckled too myself as we walked past. In the corner of my eye I saw one of the boy skaters look at me he was olive tone and messy black hair. "Hey!" I jumped and turned to see a tall blonde guy in front of Alice. "Bella this is Jasper my boyfriend." Alice said smiling at him.

"Hey." I said shyly. Jasper kissed Alice and walked off. "He's in the hockey team."

"Alice." Someone called from behind us. It was the blond girl who's name I forgot already.

"Hey Rose." She hugged the girl named rose. She gave me a funny look. She seemed to remember me though.

"Rose this is Bella be nice." Alice said firmly. "Hey I'm Rosalie sorry about before." Rosalie said then smiled. I smiled back.

"Hey Edward go long!" I heard coming from behind me but before I could move someone crushed straight into me and I hit the concrete hard. This really was my day for accidents.

"Edward!" I heard Alice yell.

I sat up to see a god like guy leaning down. He was tall and looked very fit.

He had bronze colored hair that was styled nicely. My mouth was hanging open so I quickly shut it.

"Hey sorry about that here let me help you up." He held his hand out and like an idiot I just stared at it. But I quickly snapped out of it and grabbed his hand for support.

"Thanks."

"God Edward you could of hurt her." Alice said hitting him. "Sorry."

"Are you alright?" Edward asked me.

"Yeh no harm done." I answered back. He smiled back this crooked smile I could feel the heat from my cheeks burning.

Then he was gone. "I swear my brother sometimes." Alice said.

"That's your brother!" I said alarmed a little to loud. I bet I was blushing again.

"Yes he's an idiot isn't he I swear him and Emmett and there football." Alice said rolling her eyes. So he was a jock. I looked over to the jock table there were several girls surrounding him. He turned and looked at me again. I quickly looked away.

"Emmett I swear stop flirting with other girls I can see you." Rosalie stormed off. Alice and I were laughing.

"Well that's interesting anyway let's keep walking." Alice said smiling. I was really getting along with Alice I think we could be good friends in no

time.

**This is my 3rd fanfic** **whoot! XD hope u like it so far it is going to get way better :) so please review and any ideas please share. Next one will be up soon probaly tomorrow or monday.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Alice had showed me the whole campus we even had a few classes together. I was exhausted so I went to bed early that night.

I opened my eyes and turned to see it was past seven. I slept in! I jumped out of bed too quickly nearly falling over from getting up to fast. But I had the shortest shower and picked out any piece of clothes not even knowing if it matched. I ran down to the cafeteria. Lucky I still had time for breakfast.

"Hey Bella over here!" I heard Alice calling from the other end of the cafeteria. I had to walk past the jocks and cheerleaders. I grabbed toast and walked fast past the table.

"Hey sleep in did you." Alice said snickering.

"I forgot to set my alarm." I said embarrassed. Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper were all sitting at the table.

"Why doesn't Edward sit here?" I asked looking down.

"He's got a big head. It's all about football and girls to him now. Even Emmett noticed how distant he has become." Emmett nodded in agreement. I looked over and they were all laughing at something. He was a big flirt that's for sure. He had his arm around one girl and his hand on an others leg. I just rolled my eyes.

It made me angry I just wanted to go for a walk before classes started.

"I'll see you guys later." I quickly got up and walked past not knowing where I was stepping. Out of nowhere a skateboard was at my feet and I was flying back until my head hit the ground with a loud thump. It knocked the wind out of me. I could hear the table across from me laughing and everyone was staring I couldn't get up. I wanted to die here and now.

"Hey Paul that's not funny she could be hurt." A concerned husky voice came from behind me. I tried to look back but the world was spinning.

He was suddenly in front of me, well there were three of him.

"Hey are you alright can you hear me?" He started to become focused and I remember this boy from the other day the skater. I sat up. Sharp pain was coming from my head.

"Ouch." I said rubbing my head. "Thought so you hit your head pretty hard let me help you up." I grabbed his hand and I was up too fast. He steadied me.

He walked me away from the crowd watching.

"I'm fine really." I said. I'd take some aspirin for the pain later.

"Sure sure." He started pulling me towards the office. "I'm Jacob by the way you can call me Jake."

"I'm Bella you no you don't have to do this." I felt bad his friends might bag him out for helping me.

"My friend Paul he enjoys watching people get hurt." He said shaking his head. We were at the office.

The office lady was giving Jake a sour look. "Jacob what have you done this time." She said eyeing him.

"Nothing Mrs. Cope. Bella here hit her head pretty hard I think she needs ice." She nodded.

The ice helped a lot even though I don't really need it.

"Thanks."

"No problem anyway I better get back um." He looked outside towards his friends.

"Right yeh go don't worry I'm fine thanks again." I said as he got up and left.

The bell finally rang. I left the office to go to my first class. "Bella!" I heard Alice call from behind me.

"Hey are you ok?" Alice asked.

"I'm fine Alice now can we please just go to class and forget I even fell over." Alice nodded. English wasn't my favorite class in the world. But at least we didn't get signed seats.

"Good morning class I'm Mr. Banner your Advanced English teacher for this year."

After English was Biology a subject I didn't mind. We had assigned seats this time though and I was next to big head Edward Cullen.

He was talking to people behind him so I sat down quietly and started doodling on my book.

"Hey Bella right." I looked up to see him smiling at me. I couldn't answer yet his smile was breath taking. Snap out of it Bella! "Yeh." My voice broke

"I'm Edward." He said so confidently. "I know."

"Do you. Well I am top of the gossip as always." Edward said chuckling to himself.

"Right I care because." He shrugged. He smiled that crocked smile at me I quickly hid my face in my hair because I could feel my cheeks burning. I could see in the corner of my eye he was trying to see my face.

"Are you blushing?" Crap. "No." I said too quickly and he started laughing.

The teacher came around with microscopes. Great partner work.

"You no you're going to have to work with me." I sighed and looked up.

"See that wasn't so hard was it." Edward said sarcastically. I glared at him.

We were nearly finished the work Edward was quite smart.

"Your different then I thought." I said shyly.

"You mean you thought I was a dumb jock that would copy all your work."

"No I didn't mean that. Ok maybe a little but your still different." He shrugged.

"Good or bad?"

"Good." I said looking down. The bell went before he could ask anymore thank god. "I'll see you around." Edward got up and grabbed his books and he was gone. I took a deep breath. I walked out the door and bumped into someone and my books fell. "Great." I bent down but someone grabbed my book at the same time I did it was Jacob. "Hey." I said standing up.

"We need to stop running into each other like this." He said smiling his smile was a warm smile it made me smile. "Mr. Black!" I heard a voice boom from down the hall. Jake froze.

"That's my q to leave. Bye Bella." Jake said with a huge smile and shot off like a bullet.

"Bella!" Alice called

"Hey you have free period now too don't you?" Alice asked.

"Yeh I do." I said checking my sheet.

"Lets get some coffee. How was biology?" Alice asked. "We got assigned seats and I was next to your brother." Alice's eyes widened.

"No way did he annoy you cause if he did ill deal with him don't worry." I didn't doubt that. She may be small but she was quite threatening. "He was ok he's smarter then I thought."

"Yeh but he waste's his time playing sport then using his brain for something achievable." We both laughed.

We sat down at the coffee shop across the road we had more freedom at collage then at school.

"I noticed Jacob Black helped you too he normally doesn't care for anybody but himself or his crew."

"Really? He's quite nice." I said the truth.

"Bella you should stay clear from him he's trouble and boys like him only want girls like you for one reason. He normally sticks to skaters most of them do." Alice broke off going into thought.

"He doesn't seem like the rest of them sure he gets into trouble but he's not a jerk." The way he smiled at me it was friendly.

"I don't know." Alice still seemed unconvinced. After coffee we headed back to the campus as we came around the corner there was suddenly a lot of shouting. It was the skaters but Jake was standing alone and the rest were behind Paul.

"What ever Jake. Do what you want! You don't seem to care much for the group anymore!" Paul shouted angrily

"Come on man it's not like that." Jake said pleading.

"Bella what's going on?" Alice asked.

"I don't know I think there fighting." I whispered to Alice.

"Just go Jake when you make up your mind come back but for now your out." Paul said.

"Fine." Jake said angrily and he turned around and his expression was torn. He looked so depressed. He skated towards us.

"Jake…" But he didn't stop when I called.

"Don't touch me!" I turned back around Paul looked furious.

"This is your fault!" Paul shouted at me. I was confused. Paul skated back inside and the others followed.

"What was that about? What did he mean it was your fault?" I was just as confused as Alice.

"I have no idea." I said astonished. We stood there speechless.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was a long day. I still hadn't Seen Jake after the fight with his friends.

I shouldn't be worried we barely knew each other but I did feel worried.

After the last class I went looking for him by myself without Alice or the others wouldn't understand.

I looked around the whole campus but nothing. I started looking outside and finally saw him heading down the street. I decided to follow. Technically I wasn't spying on him just wanted to no what he was up too. He was heading down a dark alleyway. I had to be really quiet otherwise he would see me. But he stopped dead taking deep breaths. I stepped forward not knowing that I just stood in a puddle. Great.

Jake turned around quickly. "Bella." He whispered angrily. Oops.

"What are you doing here? This isn't safe for you." Jake walked up too me.

"I was worried so I followed you." I said looking down. Jake groaned

"This isn't the time or place."

"But your friends they said." I broke off. Jake shock his head in disagreement

He looked behind him and grabbed my arm and pulled my out of the alleyway.

"I know…it's not your fault ok. I was sick of doing everything Paul wanted and getting the blame for it. If I got busted one more time I would get thrown out expelled." Now I understood the fight. "Oh..."

"What are you doing here?" I asked. "Nothing it doesn't matter let's go." I didn't ask any more questions about why he was here.

"I don't believe you came after me I didn't think you cared." Jake said smiling.

I could feel my cheeks burning. "I guess I thought you going to do something stupid so I followed and I considered you my friend." I said the truth no point lying I was a terrible liar. Jake smiled his huge smile that made me smile.

"You consider me your friend? That's a shock."

"How?" I was curious. "Bella I'm not a good friend for you. Don't get me wrong I want to be your friend too." Jake broke off looking the other way. I couldn't read his face.

We were out the front of the campus now. I was about to ask another question before I heard my name.

"What was that?" Jake asked. "Bella." Edward was in front of me now I was shocked. He seemed puffed out. The other followed behind.

"Bella where were you!" Alice asked. I could see Edward eyeing Jake. It didn't look friendly. I had no idea why either.

"I was hanging out with Jake." I said innocently hoping Alice wouldn't attack me.

"She was with the skater let's go Emmett." Rosalie said dragging Emmett the other direction.

"You were with him." Alice said raising her eyebrow. "Yes."

"I'm out." Jake whispered and skated off. "Why are you here Edward?" I was truly curious. "Alice dragged me out to help search." Alice glared at him.

Edward shrugged and walked off. "He's such a liar." Alice said chuckling.

We started walking back to the cafeteria. "What?" I asked.

"Edward. We were going a bit crazy trying to find you and Edward asked what we were doing. I told him we were looking for you and he became as crazy as us." Alice said. I laughed.

I was once again shocked. "Really Edward cared?" Alice was laughing at my expression. "Yep. It was weird for him to care about someone else's well being then himself."

We walked into the Cafeteria. I went to get a drink Edward was in the line.

"Hey Edward thanks." I said smiling. He did his crocked smile at me. "For what?" He asked back. "For caring." I said chuckling quietly to myself. I could see all the cheerleaders glaring at me I just smiled back.

I sat the usual table with Alice and just Jasper this time. They were having a moment when I sat down. So I coughed loudly. The both looked up in surprise and I laughed.

"Hello Bella." Jasper said politely. "Hey." I said back. I heard a lot of laughing coming from the cheerleader table. I looked over and the head cheerleader I think her name was Kristy was glaring at me. She had a lot of sheets in her hands. In the pit of my stomach I had a feeling they were about me. "Oh no." She got up and without taking her eyes off me. She started handing them out.

"What's up Bella?" Alice asked but before I could answer she was handed a sheet and she gasped. "Let me see." Alice tried to hide it but I snatched it.

The picture was of me but not my body it was a large girls body in a bikini with my head. I was holding a skateboard. Up the top read skater bitch in big bold letters. The whole Cafeteria was laughing. I could feel my eyes starting to water. But I quickly wiped them away I was so angry. I looked around Kristy high fived Paul. I saw Edward. He looked confused he was still in the line. He was in on it I bet. I glared at him. He finally got handed the picture. His eyes widened and he looked up. I was already up running. "Bella wait!" I heard from behind me but I was too far-gone too care. I was crying so much I couldn't see where I was going I ran into someone and they grabbed me I tried braking there hold.

"Bella it's me. Hey what's wrong?" It was Jake I just cried into his chest. He hugged me for a bit. Then looked down at the sheet in my hand. I was holding with a much force as possible. Jake unclenched my hand and looked at the sheet. He gasped. Then more tears started. Jake started rubbing my back.

"Who did this?" Jake asked furiously. I couldn't speak. "Wait…" Jake broke off going into thought I looked up. "W-what?" My voice broke. Jake released me and grabbed my hand we were heading back towards the cafeteria. "Jake no." I said sobbing. We were out the front of the cafeteria. "Wait here." Jake whispered. He walked toward the Cheerleaders and skaters tables, which were next to each other. They were all laughing but stopped when Jake slammed the sheet on the table. "You think this is funny!" Jake shouted. "We have no idea what you're talking about." Kristy and Paul both said trying to control their laughter. "Your both as sad as each other." Jake snapped at them then suddenly punched Paul in the face. Everyone went silent. "Jake you out! If I ever see you riding a skateboard again you're going down." Paul shouted furiously. Edward came up too me.

"Bella I didn't do it." Edward tried grabbing my hand but I pushed him away.

Jake came back over and put his arm around me. "Stay away from her!" He shouted in Edwards face. I looked back at Edward he looked furious.

We stopped in the field area and sat on a bench. Jake put both his hands on my face. He wiped the remaining tears away. "You ok?" I could only nod. I finally could control myself. "Thanks Jake." I whispered scared my voice may be croaky from the crying.

"Hey it's fine." Jake said rubbing my back. "You didn't have to do that." I said back.

"That's what friends are for right?" Jake said smiling then hugging me closer. I smiled back. "See now that's the face I like" I started laughing. Alice and the others were crossing the field. "I better go you alright now?" I smiled and nodded. "Thanks again." Jake walked off.

"Bella!" Alice ran up and hugged me. "Hey I went off at Edward. But he kept saying he didn't do it and that he didn't no." I really didn't care at the moment.

"It's fine." I said quietly. "Wow I don't believe that skater punching another one of his friends in the face. He must care about you. More then I thought." Alice said smirking. "We just friends Alice." I stated before she could say anymore. It was starting to get dark. "Hey you want to just have a movie night or something to get your mind off it?" Alice asked. "I guess." Alice jumped up and started clapping. "I'll get onto it." She grabbed my hand and we were off.

**Thanks for reading ^ . ^ I had fun doing this chapter there will be plenty of surprises coming up XD The next chapter should be up in the next few days :) so review and any ideas shot.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I woke up early that morning even though it was Saturday. Friday wasn't my best day but today is a new day. As I got up someone knocked on my door

I opened it and it was Alice.

She was smiling and had a beauty bag in her hand I backed away.

"Morning Bella. I thought id help you get ready today since you have no fashion sense no offence." I laughed because it was true.

Alice handed me light blue skinny jeans and a cherry red top.

"When we head out you can where this white hoody jacket." I went into the shower. The hot water felt good on my skin but I had to hurry Alice was waiting. After the shower I got into the cloths I was given they looked quite good showed of my figure more. I came out of the bathroom and gasped. The whole desk was full with make up and who nose what else.

Alice pulled me over to the desk and started on my face. There was another knock on the door I went to get up but Alice pushed me back down. Rosalie walked in with a curling iron. "Finally get started loose ringlets." Alice ordered. Rosalie started curling bits of my hair. I felt like a Barbie being attacked.

After 2 long hours they were done. "Ok look into the mirror." Alice turned the chair around. Wow this girl wasn't me. The make up made me look older and the eyeliner brought out my eyes. My hair was in ringlets that were wedding style like. "You guys are geniuses." I said astonished. Alice and Rosalie looked at each other "We no." They both said. We all started laughing.

"So what is this for anyway?" I asked. "Were having girls days out!" Alice said excitedly. "Great." I said sarcastically. Alice glared at me.

"Ok grab you bag and meet us down stairs in 10." Alice and Rosalie left. I headed down to the courtyard.

I saw Edward coming towards me and sighed. "Bella please listen." Edward begged. "Fine you have 1 minute."

"I swear I didn't no I wouldn't hurt you like that. Your different to most of the girls I no and I've waited for a girl like you to come along-" Edward broke off. Looking in front of me. Jake was coming over to where we were.

I was suddenly in between Jake and Edward it was like I was sandwich in. They were both glaring at each other. It was getting rather squishy. "Can't breath." They didn't pay attention so I pushed them. "See you later Bella." Edward said walking away. "Edward wait…" But he was gone. "What' was all that about?" Jake asked. I hit his shoulder. "Hey!" He raised his hands. "He was being nice until you came along and started giving him dirties." He shrugged and I rolled my eyes. "You look nice by the way." He started looking me up and down. I hit him again. "Shut up." I said laughing.

"Hey Bella-" Alice came over but broke off when she saw Jake. "Right… I'll talk to you later Bell's." Jake had given me a nickname it made me smile.

"Oh my god!" Rosalie said dramatically. "What?" I turned around quickly.

"You like the skater boy!" Rosalie started giggling. My eyes widened. "Shhh no I don't were just friends." Rosalie pouted and sighed. "Ok can we go please?" Alice nodded and led the way.

We had been shopping for 3 hours and finally sat down. Rosalie went to get drinks, "Hey Alice your brother said something to me…" I said looking down. "What?" Alice asked alarmed. "Nothing he just said that I was the girl he's been wait for to come." I could feel my cheeks burning. "He said that! I have so much to ask him!" My eyes widened. "Alice no don't say anything!"

"Ok I won't." Rosalie came back with drinks and I drunk mine in a matter of seconds. "You no the first dance this semester is coming up." Rosalie said and Alice started clapping. I hate dances. "Aren't you excited Bella?" Rosalie asked. "Sure…" They didn't buy it. "I haven't been to one before never got asked plus I can't dance…" They both were speechless. "Your so going to this one we will help you." Alice and Rosalie smiled at each other. Great.

We arrived back at the campus it was nearly 3. I took my bags up and headed back downstairs only to run into Edward. "Hey. I'm sorry about before."

"It's fine." He smiled his crocked smile. "Did you mean what you said before…?" I asked shyly. "Yes I did. When I first met you there was something about you that was different." I smiled. "Do you want to get coffee?" I was about to answer but someone was yelling out Edward behind me. He groaned, "I have training rain check." He said smiling. "Sure" I smiled back. Edward kissed me on the cheek and ran off towards his team. My hand rose to were he kissed my cheek I was in shock. I turned around my hand still on my cheek. But I dropped it quickly. Jake was in front of me. "Hey you look like you just saw a ghost. You alright?" I pulled myself together. "Yep never been better." I said smiling hugely. Jake picked me up off the ground giving me a bear hug. It knocked the air out of me. "Jake." I gasped. He put me down. "Sorry." He smiled. "What was that for?" I asked laughing. "No reason. Can't friends just hug each other?" He said innocently. I rolled my eyes. Jake and I walked around the campus for a while. We were heading past the field. I could see Edward training. I turned to look at Jake he was impersonating the jocks training it was quite funny. We both laughed. I saw Edward stop and look over at us but I kept walking. "Hey Alice is waiting for me in her room." Jake nodded. "I'll see you later then." Jake winked. I laughed. I started walking towards the dorms. On the way the skater group was heading towards me. I tried hurrying to get to the lift.

"Hey skater bitch!" they shouted at me. I just ignored them. But as I went to go into the lift someone put their hand in so I couldn't get through.

"Where do you think your going?" Paul asked. "Move." I said not looking at them. "Like she will ever be a skater but yet she thinks she owns Jake." One of the skater girls snapped at me. "Chill Leah." Paul said. "Come on where just having some fun. I don't know what Jake sees in you. Your so normal." Paul laughed. I was so angry I could feel the tears coming. "Aw look she's crying." They all laughed. I tried pushing against them to get through. "You are quite pretty though." Paul whispered in my ear I shuttered. "Teacher lets jet. Catch you later Bella." Paul smirked. I tried holding it in but my legs gave way and I was on the ground sobbing. "Bella!" Alice came out of the elevator. I quickly got up and wiped my eyes. "I'm fine really." She hugged me. "What happened?" Alice asked. "Nothing." Alice eyed me. Edward came over to where we were. "Hey Bella-" he broke off when he saw my face. "What's wrong?" I looked down. "She won't tell me." They both were looking at me.

"I'll take her." I heard Edward whisper to Alice. Alice nodded and walked off. Edward sat me down on the nearest seat. He put my hair behind my ear. "Now what's wrong?" He asked. "Just the skaters… They are angry because I'm friends with Jake." Edward nodded. "Are they harassing you?" Edward asked seriously. "It's fine Edward I can deal with it." He eyed me for a long minute but nodded. "Thanks though." He smiled his crocked smile "Anytime."

Edward and I went to get coffee we talked for ages. He told me his favorite places to go and what he wants to do with his life.

I didn't notice how late it had got. "Wow the time I think we should get back."

We started walking back half way their Edward held my hand. I didn't pull away it felt right. We came to the elevator. "I guess this is your stop…" Edward said looking down. "Yep. I had a great time." I walk into the elevator but Edward grabbed my hand and span me around crushing his lips to mine I kissed him back. Then he smiled that crocked smile I loved. "Bye Bella." Then the elevator doors closed. I started to Hyperventilate.

**hehehe fun chapter to write thanks for reading. Oh and i don't own twilight. Hope your liking it so far please review!! Next chapter will be up soon XD. Thank you to the people who have reviewed it is all positive which is great :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Bella. Bella!" My eye's shot open. Alice was sitting on my bed with a big cheesy grin.

"What!" I hated mornings. "You're the newest topic of the campus!" Alice started clapping. I sat up. "No!" This wasn't good. "Yes!"

"You and my brother. Why didn't you tell me?" I was in shock. Alice started waving her hand in front of my face. "Alice…It wasn't a date. What has Edward been telling everyone?!" He was going to get it if he opened his mouth about our private life. "Oh…but you kissed didn't you?" Alice asked.

"Yes but how do you no this?" This was beyond embarrassment. "I saw Edward this morning he seemed happier the usual and I remembered you and him hang out last night. I guessed he didn't tell me much." Alice smiled hugely. I sighed. "Wait does Jake no! You also said the whole campus nose Alice!" I was yelling now. "Wow Bella chill. I didn't tell anyone. Apparently one of the cheerleader followers saw you guys. I'd stay clear from them too." Alice defended herself. "I don't know if Jacob nose. Who cares you like my brother right?" The one question that I couldn't answer was that. "Bella?"

"It's hard to explain Alice…" She gasped. "Bella! This isn't good you no you have to hurt one now or lose them both." She was right. "What you mean both? I don't know if Jake likes me. If he doesn't it would be a hell lot easier." Alice laughed.

After my shower Alice and I headed down to the cafeteria. I saw Jake on the way. "Hey Alice I'll catch up with you there." Alice looked confused but saw Jake and nodded.

"Jake wait up!" He didn't turn around this wasn't a good sign. I ran over to him.

"Hey Jake." I said casually. "Is it true Bella?" Jake expression shocked me he looked in pain. I went to touch his face but he dodged me. "Is what true?" I asked. "You and Edward…a couple?" He had a hard time saying it. "Where not a couple Jake…He kissed me" It was the truth. Jake suddenly grabbed me into a bear hug. "Good." He said when he put my down. "Good?" I asked.

Jake looked the other way. I didn't want to no this or ask it but I had to. "Jake…Do you have feelings for me?" I looked into his eyes. He took a deep breath and nodded. This differently wasn't good. "Bella I thought you knew. You're going to have to choose." Jake said. This shocked me and made me angry.

"What do you mean choose? Don't make this harder for me Jake…" He was looking down. I tried to look at his face. He suddenly looked up and there was fury in his eyes. "Bella I'm going to be fighting for you. What do you think I've been doing this whole time? You should be with me." Jake said looking into my eyes. "I got to go…" I said starting to walk away. I couldn't stand this anymore. "Bella…" Jake tried grabbing my hand but I pulled free and ran.

I tried running as far as possible. I was in the cafeteria. I sat down at our table.

"Bella you ok?" Alice asked. "Alice you were right…" I said quietly. She knew straight away.

Alice went to say something but Edward cut in. "Bella! Hey." Edward said excitedly. Suddenly I was crying I had no idea why. It was probably the confusion and pressure Jake had put me under and I felt bad. "Way to go Edward come on Bella." Alice helped me up. "What did I do?" Edward looked confused that made to of us.

We were finally alone. "Alice I cant. I cant!" I said putting my head into my hands. "Shhh Bella it's ok. Calm down we will figure something out." Alice rubbed me back. "How? I wasn't expecting any of this! I have no idea what to do-" Alice cut me off. "Bella don't worry. It's going to work out." I didn't see how. I needed to scream. So I did I got off the seat and screamed in anger. It helped. Alice grabbed me and sat me back down. "Shhh Bella your going to attract attention." I laughed at her expression. "You're smiling." Alice smiled too. "That helped…" She shock her head. "Are you ok now?" I nodded. "I have a plan." The look in Alice's face was funny. "Let them deal with each other. Then which ever one gives in first they obviously care the most." That wasn't a bad idea. "So it's like the whole baby thing with the king wanting to cut it in half. One said yes and the other said no." Alice nodded. "Yes exactly." We both smiled.

"Here comes Edward plan starts now." Alice smiled and walked away. She was taking the plan way to seriously. "Hey Bella you ok? If I did anything I'm sorry." Edward said apologizing. "You did nothing Edward I just have a lot on my mind." He nodded. "I was thinking you want to go out to tonight?" Great Alice didn't say anything if they asked me out. "I'll get back to you." I said smiling. "Ok." Edward kissed my cheek and walked off. I got up to find Alice.

"Alice!" Found her. "Hey how's the plan going?" She seemed pleased with herself. "Alice you never told me what to do about hanging out with them or dates!" Alice went into thought. "Oh right…Ok you say we can only go as friends for now." I guess. "You better be right about this Alice." I eyed her.

"I always am right." I chuckled to myself. Jasper also was chuckling she elbowed him.

As I went to find Edward I saw Jake the same time he saw me I turned the other way. "Bell's wait!" I didn't stop walking. "Come on! I'm sorry. I'm a big jerk sometimes. I know this must be hard for you." I stopped and faced him. "You got that right and you are a jerk… but your forgiven." I was suddenly in a bear hug again. "Thanks Bell's. Hey you me movies tonight." He winked. Oh no. "I already got asked to go out tonight…" I said looking down. "By him ay? That means I got to get in faster. He wins this round." I raise my eyebrow. "Jake I don't think Edward is playing this game you seem to be playing." Not that I know. "Oh trust me he is." I shrugged. "I'm not in this you two sort it out."

"I'm not talking to that-" I cut him off "Jake!" He laughed. "See you around Bell's…" Jake walked off. I rolled my eyes.

I had finally found Edward he was surrounded by cheerleaders once again. "Edward." He didn't seem to notice so I pushed my way through. "Hey!" One of the girls yelled. "Bella." I glared at him "Hi to you to. If you still want to go out or would you rather stay and flirt around? Jake's earning more points now!" I snapped and walked off. Pretty good exit if I say so myself. "Bella wait."

"What are you talking about? Of course I still want to go out. Your jealous aren't you?" He said smiling to himself. What! I was not…maybe a little cause there was a dozen girls surrounding him. "I. Am. Not." I said clearly. He shrugged. "The skater earned more points what did he do so good to ear points." I gasped Jake was right he was playing. "You are playing! Well because he's not flirting around with other girls." I stated. "I wasn't they were trying to get stuff out of me about you." Oh I wasn't expecting that… "Ok ill meet you at 7 and were going as friends for now." I said. "Friends? I didn't know friends kiss." He went to kiss me but I turned. "None of that." He pulled a stubborn face. "That was one time only the other night." He laughed. I headed to find Alice and Rosalie for help for tonight. But someone grabbed my shirt pulling me behind a classroom building. It was Paul. "Told you I would see you again…"

**Next chapter will be up hopfuly tomorrow :) thanx for reading and review! XD **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I could barely see what was happening it was dark. I was being pinned against the wall. "Hello Bella." I husky voice whispered into my ear. Paul.

I tried pushing against him but it wasn't working. "Now Bella why would you want to leave." He said chuckling darkly. I could hear people walking towards where we were. I went to scream but his hand covered my mouth before I could scream. "Shut up." He said angrily. I could feel the tears coming. He was suddenly closer then what he was before I tried screaming again but it came out in broke sobs. "Don't make this harder Bella." Paul's hand was at my throat cupping it. My arms were pinned to the wall. The harder I tried to break his hold the tighter he would get. I screamed in pain but not loud enough for anyone to hear. "L-let me go!" I sobbed. He just laughed. "Ah! I have to go now not that I was finished here maybe another time then." He said chuckling to himself. He suddenly crushed his lips to mine I tried turning away but I was pinned. "Bye Bella." He let go and ran off. My legs gave way and I was on the ground. I couldn't move. But I had too. I waited till no one was around and ran to the elevator. I bolted for my room and slammed the door shut. I locked it and I was on the ground against the door crying. There was a loud knock and I froze. "Bella it's Alice are you in there?" I quickly whipped my eyes and pulled my sleeves up. "Just a sec." I unlocked the door. "Hey-" Alice broke off looking at me confused. "Are you ok? You look pale as a ghost."

"I'm fine." I said to fast. She eyed me but shrugged. "Come on then. We have to get you ready for you date with my brother." Alice said clapping. "Um about that you no what I am feeling a little sick. Tell him I said sorry maybe another night." I went to close the door but Alice hand was there. She looked shocked. "What? Did something happen between you too?" Alice asked. "No nothing did I just don't feel well." I fake coughed. "Ok I guess I'll tell him, you feel better then, talk to you tomorrow." Alice said looking confused. I nodded then shut the door and locked it. I took a deep breath. I went straight to the mirror in the bathroom. Alice was right I did look pale. I washed my face twice. I went to pull my sleeves up and saw the bruises on my wrists. They were dark purple smudges. Hopefully from fare away they didn't look like fingerprints. My neck was also sore. I gasped when I saw the bruise there. Luckily my hair covered it. My hands wouldn't stop shaking.

I took a long shower and went to bed early that night. When I woke up I groaned knowing I had classes today. I made sure I wore my longest sleeve cardigan. I also wore my hair around my face. I lingered on opening the door for a minute but did and headed for the cafeteria.

I sat down quietly. "Hey Bella how are you feeling?" Alice asked. I tried smiling but failed. "Better thanks." I noticed Edward wasn't sitting at the table today.

"Where's Edward?" I asked. Alice looked at Emmett. "He's sitting with the team today." Emmett said casually. I didn't buy it. "Oh. Maybe I should go talk to him." I got up and walked over to the table. Everyone went silent when I approached. "Edward can I talk to you. Privately." I said looking down the other teammates were making remarks. He nodded. "What's up?" He asked not making eye contact. "Edward…I'm sorry I really wasn't feeling well." He stared at me and nodded. There was a gust of wind and my hair was flying everywhere. "What happened to your neck Bella?" Edward asked he looked alarmed. "Nothing I fell." I moved my hair back around my face. "Ok..." He said confused. It didn't matter if he didn't by it I wasn't going to tell him. I turned and walked back over to the table. I had English with Alice first. We took our seats inside. I saw a few of the skaters enter but then he entered. Paul. I stopped breathing and stared in shock. "Bella? earth to Bella you ok?" Alice was waving her hand in front of my face. She was looking at me worriedly. "I have to go." I said with no emotion and ran out of the room. I started sobbing. I was in the girl's bathroom. That I didn't no was here until now. Someone opened the door I stopped breathing again but it was only Alice. "Bella!" She came up and hugged me. "I'm fine really." I blabbered. "You can tell me no matter what it is." I knew see was right. I decided to show her I pulled down my sleeves and pulled my hair back. At first she was confused and then she gasped when she saw the bruises. Another round of sobs started. "Shhh. It's ok. What happened?" I got control of myself. I didn't no if I could say it. "Did someone do this to you?" Alice asked alarmed. I nodded. "Who?" I looked down. "Paul…" She gasped and hugged me again. "You have to tell someone" Alice said I suddenly pulled away shaking my head. "No I can't it will make it worse. Alice please you can't tell anyone especially Edward or Jake." I eyed her. "Ok I wont but he could get charged did he do-" She couldn't Finnish the sentence but I knew what she meant. "He tried to. But someone was coming so he ran for it. I was so terrified. Alice. I can't sleep without a nightmare starting." Alice looked angry. "Hey it's ok if you want you can stay at my dorm. " Alice said rubbing my back. "I don't know maybe. Thanks anyway." She nodded. After English I had a free period.

I walked fast to the library on alert at all times I was paranoid. "Hey Bella wait up." A husky voice said from far away. I didn't slow I speed up. Someone grabbed my shoulder. It was Jake. I took a deep breath. "Hey why didn't you stop?" Jake asked confused. "I thought u were someone else…" I said quietly. He eyed me. "Anyway. Wait have you been crying?" Jake asked. He was frowning. "No. I'm just tired." I said looking down. He shrugged. "You want to do something tonight?" Jake asked. "Yeh that would be good." I said forcing a smile. It wasn't that I didn't like Jake just that I rather lock myself in my room. "Sweet I'll see you tonight then meet you at 8." Jake walked off and I continued quickly to the library.

The Bell rang well it was more of a buzzing sound. Biology was next. I was one of the first there so I took my seat. I heard Edward sit next to me.

"Hey Bella." He said politely. I looked up and smiled.

"Good morning class." Mr. Banner said calling our attention. "Today we will be focusing on pulse and heart rate. That means everyone will be finding out there pulse per minute and we will also test it on things." I didn't really like this part of biology. "Everyone find you pulse in you wrist." I froze. Edward was next to me and others were close I couldn't check my pulse the bruises on my wrists were very noticeable. Edward would defiantly ask questions. I looked around everyone was counting. I hid my hands under the table. "Bella what are you doing? Mr. Banner with rouse on you. " Edward whispered. I pulled my sleeve up under the table. I could see Edwards confused expression in the corner of my eye. I started to count. "Ok now right down your pulse it should be at normal rate." Mr. banner stated. I wrote down mine then looked at Edward's mine was much higher. "Wow Bella are u stressed at the moment? Yours is high and you haven't even been running?" Edward stared at me surprised. I didn't no what to say back. It was probably from me stressing if someone saw my wrists. Finally the bell rang I couldn't bare any more pulse testing. "See you at lunch Bella!" Edward called walked walking the opposite way. I waved back. I had gym. Meaning I had to wear shorts and short sleeved tops. This really wasn't a good day nothing was on my side. I groaned quietly. Rosalie was waiting for me in the change room. "Hey Bella ready for volleyball today." Rose said smirking. She was amazing at sports and I was terrible she knew that. I kept my long sleeved shirt on under my sports shirt. Everyone started to run out when the teacher called to hurry up I lingered in the back.

"Cold Bella?" Rose asked trying not to laugh. "Yeh I'm a hot weather person." She shrugged.

Gym seemed to go on forever but the bell rang and I bolted to the change room before the mad rush to lunch and got out before Rosalie could ask questions.

When I sat down only Jasper and Emmett were there. "Where are the others?" I asked. "I don't know where Alice is it's unlike her to be late for anything including lunch." Jasper said calmly. I knew inside he was worried.

Rose sat down next to Emmett and they started to talk among themselves. She also noticed Alice was missing. I looked around the cafeteria but stopped at the skater table as much as I didn't want to look there I did and Paul wasn't there. My eyes widen. I couldn't tell anyone because I would have to tell them what happened to me and Jasper would overreact he was even more protective then Jake. He was already starting to move around in his seat.

"Jasper she's fine. Don't worry yourself." Rose said. Jasper didn't look at Rose. I had to go look for her. I got up. "I'll be back." I said causally. Once I was out of the cafeteria I started walking faster. I was getting closer to the front gate when I heard voices and they didn't sound casual. Just outside the gate I could see Paul but not whom he was talking to my feet felt like they were cemented to the ground I couldn't go over. What if it wasn't Alice? All I had to do was move a few more steps to see who it was. I took two slow steps then gasped when I saw who it was…

**Sorry about the cliffhanger XD i like them hehehe and also am sorry for the delay have been very busy. But it is up and i'm hoping it's not to dramatic cause i like the drama more intence. So yes hoping you guys like it please review any ideas do tell thanks.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

I started to panic it was Alice what was she doing? She was insane. I didn't no what to do it wouldn't be long before Jasper started looking too. I could see Alice now she looked so small next to Paul. She looked mad I couldn't tell what she was saying but it didn't seem friendly. I could hear someone coming from behind me. It was Jasper he had his eyes intent on Paul. I grabbed his arm before he stormed over to them.

"Jasper wait. They're just talking." I whispered. Alice looked like she was done her talking she went to walk away but Paul grabbed her wrist and spun her to face him. Jasper lost it. I didn't follow after him I couldn't I was too weak. Jasper was taller then Paul and looked more threatening. When Paul saw Jasper he let go of Alice immediately. Alice didn't even look startled she was just glaring at Paul. Jasper was standing in front of Alice now. He was very protective over Alice. There conversation was getting louder and drawing attention id just noticed several other students around me watching. This wasn't good. I wanted to yell out for them to stop and come now but I couldn't find my voice. I heard Edwards voice behind me he was asking what everyone was staring at. "Bella?" He said coming towards me. He hadn't seen Alice yet. I just stared straight ahead. He followed my stare. His eyebrows pulled together. "I'm going over." Edward said walking away I went to grab his hand but he was to fast for me. That's it standing here was useless I took a deep breathe and followed after Edward. Paul noticed me. A sly smile spread across his face. "Bella what are you doing?" Alice said alarmed Paul snickered. My hands were shaking and I could feel the tears coming. Edward was staring at me in confusing. "Alice come on everyone is watching let's just go back to the cafeteria." I said quietly. Alice nodded. We started to head back when I felt someone touch my hair I knew who it was and shivered.

Edward and Alice were having a deep conversation about what had happened she lied effortlessly. I could feel the tears running down my face and quickly wiped them away.

We sat down at lunch table Alice and Edward were still talking.

"Wow Bella you're as white as a ghost." Emmett happened to notice why of all times. I had to get away before he asked anything or anyone else I wouldn't be able to hold back the tears. Alice knew to.

"Hey Bella you want to go get a drink?" Alice asked I could only nod. We got up quickly and walked off Edward stared after us in confusion.

"Thanks Alice." I said quietly when we were in the bathroom. She smiled back.

"What were you thinking talking to Paul though?" I asked.

"I just told him to stay away from you. He just laughed and acting like he had no idea what I was talking about." She said shrugging.

"I think Edward is getting suspicious and if he asks me I don't know what to say I might even break down in front of him…" I said starting to panic.

Alice was thinking.

"Ok easy avoid him." I stared at her. This wasn't going to be easy. "I guess I could…" I was confident at all. "Of course ill help you as well." Alice added. I just nodded. The bell rang signaling end of lunch.

The rest of the day went by fast and I totally forgot about going out with Jake tonight. Alice and I were walking to our dorms. "Alice I forgot about Jake he asked me to do something tonight." I said guilty. Alice looked surprised.

"Like a date?" She asked. I thought about that for a second then answered.

"I don't think so and anyways that would be unfair to Edward since I blew him off the other night…" I trailed off. I didn't want to think about the other night Alice caught on and rubbed my shoulder.

"But to be on the safe side don't mention this to him." She laughed and nodded.

Alice helped me with clothing and the other essentials like hair and makeup.

Once again I felt like a doll.

"Ok done and you can't see the bruises on your neck. Oh and watch your cardigan sleeves that they don't come up." Alice added.

"Thanks Alice I don't know what id do without you." I said smiling.

"I know." She said back.

Just then there was a light knock at the door Alice went to open it. "Hello Jacob." Alice said politely. Jake was a little shocked to see her. I quickly walked over to the door. "Hey Jake." He smiled hugely back and looked me up and down. I rolled my eyes and Alice giggled.

We went walking outside the school for abit Jake look annoyed.

"Jake are you ok?" I asked.

"I guess but before we go I have to give my skateboard to the group since I'm no longer a skater in there eyes." Jake said looking down.

"What why? It's your skate board you don't have to stop skating because of me." I felt selfish.

"Technically it's there's they have sponsors which give them boards and I joined and they gave me one but now they want it back cause I supposable betrayed them." Jake said angrily. Wait he said the group meaning Paul we were going to see them. I froze on the sidewalk. "Bella? Come on there just around the corner." Jake said looking confused I just stared back in horror. I went to turn but heard the voice that made me shiver.

"Jake buddy boy!" Paul shouted and the others laughed. "Oh and Bella what a surprise." He said winking at me I grimaced. "Here I have your board so go." Jake said throwing the board. "What if that's not all I want." Paul said staring at me I started to hyperventilate. Jake looked confused but it clicked to him then. "What do you mean?" Jake asked angrily. "Oh nothing anyways catch you later or not." Paul said then he walked off and the others followed. My legs caved in and I was on the ground trying to breathe. "Bella!?" Jake looked at me alarmed and confused. "I'm fine really." I said trying to get up Jake steadied me. He didn't by it. "Ok but you can't get mad or do anything stupid please. Promise me." Jake looked worried but nodded. I pulled back my hair and sleeves like I did when I showed Alice. Then I wiped the makeup off me neck and Jake eyes widened. He touched my wrists and neck gently. "What happened?" He demanded. "Paul…"I said quietly. I looked up at Jake his eyes were burning with fury. He was suddenly running "Jake no!" I screamed. I ran after him the skaters hadn't gotten far. I caught up to Jake but he pushed me behind him. Paul looked at him confused. "What do you want?" Paul asked.

"This." Jake said pulling his hand back and smashed it into Paul's face everyone gasped. The other guy skaters went to fight back but Paul raised his arm he was lent over. He started to laugh and when he looked up blood was coming from his nose.

"Stay away from Bella or it will be worse next time." Jake threatened. He put his arm around me and we walked the other way.

The Rest of the night Jake looked distracted he kept looking at me every second. "Jake I'm fine really." I said looking into his eyes. We were at a burger bar outside the school. "I wish you had of told me earlier. Did he do anything…"Jake broke off trying to calm himself.

"No I got away." I said looking down.

After the food we headed back. Jake never let go of me he was being very protective of me it felt safe but it wasn't that necessary. We were at the elevator now.

"Thanks Jake for everything…" I said truly thankful. He smiled. "You welcome I won't let anything happen to you." Jake said seriously. We hugged for a long minute and then I was in the elevator.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I had a good night sleep for once and I open my eyes slowly taking in the lasting minutes of sleep.

"Bella!" Alice screamed I jumped a foot off the bed and screamed so loud it hurt my ears.

Alice was muffling her laughter. I just glared at her. "Morning." She said smiling innocently.

"It's Saturday and we are going out you, me and the rest of the gang." Alice said smiling to herself. I rolled my eyes. She picked out and outfit and did my makeup and hair. I didn't bother to complain I was happy to not be sleep deprived.

After all the dress up with me we headed down to the cafeteria. I saw Edward he was smiling my favorite crooked smile and smiled back I hadn't seen him for a while.

"Hey." I said looking down.

"Hey." He said back. He was staring at me. "You look beautiful as always." He whispered to me. I blushed.

"Ok we got to hurry the bus is leaving in 10." Alice announced. Bus? I had no idea where we were going.

I walked over to Alice. "Where are we going?" I asked. "To the beach it's a hot day and you don't get that a lot here. Oh don't worry I have your swim suit here." I must have looked confused cause I didn't have a swimsuit.

"I bought you one silly." Alice always was one step ahead. I pulled out the swimsuit and my eyes widened. There was barely any material. It was very colorful purple with different bright flower shapes on it. The straps were gold. It looked way to small. "Alice I'm not wearing this its tiny wont even cover my butt." Alice laughed. "It's your size. It's just how they make them these day don't worry it will look great." I sighed and stuffed the swimsuit to the bottom of the bag. We were on the bus a lot of people from my classes were on the bus. I sat with Alice Rosalie sat behind with Emmett. Jasper and Edward sat in front. They turned to face us.

"I haven't been to the beach in so long good idea Alice." Edward said. I didn't go to the beach much when I lived across from one. I was always afraid of sharks and the water. I used to be able to hear the waves from my room.

It gave me nightmares of drowning and the waves kept forcing me under. If I did go to the beach id go nowhere near the water. I must of dazed off cause Alice shook my arm. "Bella where here come on." I looked out the window and there was the beach. It was not like the beaches back at home the sand was pebbly little rock's everywhere. We walked down the beach and the pebbles tickled the souls of my feet.

"This spot looks good. Ok Bella, Rosalie swimsuit time." Alice said smiling. I groaned and Alice grabbed my arm and dragged me to the change rooms. I changed into the tiny swimsuit and rapped the towel around me. I walked out. My jaw dropped when I saw how gorgeous Rose looked she was in this red bikini it look so good with he figure and blonde hair.

Alice came out next she was in a black bikini with silver straps. "Bella come on show us." Alice said eyeing me. I shock my head. We headed back Alice and Rose were behind me whispering it looked suspicious. I suddenly felt my towel being ripped away from me. My arms flew up to cover myself. "Alice!" I wined.

"You look cute Bella don't worry." I groaned but dropped my arms and walked over to the guys. Edward looked up when I came to sit. His eyes widened. I sat down blushing. I just noticed Edward was in black, blue and green board shorts and he had no shirt on and man did he have muscles. Alice and rose got up. "Were going for a swim you coming Bella." I looked at the water and back at them.

"Um I'm going to stay here." Alice shrugged. They ran for the water. Emmett and Jasper must already be in the water. I dug in the bag for the sunscreen. I tried putting it on my back awkwardly.

"Do you want some help?" Edward laughed. I nodded. I was trying not to hyperventilate. I watched his expression it was calm and content. I felt him stop rubbing the cream in but he left his hands there. There was a chain that was on the bikini I didn't notice till I put it on it went half way down my back. Edward was running his fingers down it. I must of stopped breathing.

"Hey you guys have to come in the water its so warm!" Edward dropped his hands. Emmett said out of breath. "You want to go in Bella?" I gulped and stared at the water.

Edward sensed my uneasiness. "I won't let you drown." He whispered.

I got up and headed for the water I don't know why but I trusted him. We were at the shore now the water washed over my toes. Edward was next to me. "Come on." He encouraged, grabbing my hand.

He pulled me into the water and I tensed. The water was up to my hips. I stopped and Edward noticed. He was right next to me now. "It's ok I got you." Edward said looking into my eyes. He put his arm around my waist and pulled me further into the water, it was up to out waists now. "This isn't so bad." I said but only because Edward was holding me. "See." I looked out into the ocean and a few meters was a hug wave coming. My eyes widened. I grabbed Edward hugging him tightly. "It's ok, we just have to go under." Edward said reassuring me.

I wasn't going under. "I can't." the wave was about to hit us. "Hold you breath." Edward said but before I could argue he pulled me under water. It felt like I was in a washing machine. I came up gasping for air. But I didn't see the other wave until it hit me in my face and I was under the water again. Getting tossed around. Something grabbed my wrist and pulled me up. I gasped when I was above water again.

I coughed a few times the salt water was burning my throat. I looked up and it was Edward. "Are you ok?" He looked concerned.

I nodded. We were further out now and more waves were coming. Edward pulled me close, his arm around my waist. We went over the waves this time instead of getting smashed by them. I could barely touch the ground. Edward was holding me so I didn't have to swim much.

I turned to see Edward looking at me. Now we were looking into each other's eyes. I could tell what was about to happen cause it was happening now he was leaning in and so was I. "There you guys are we thought you were goners." Alice laughed. Edward and I straightened up. "Hey Alice." My voice sounded hoarse. I tried clearing my throat. "Hey. Isn't the water great I could stay her forever so nice." Alice babbled on.

Edwards arm was still around my waist. His hand was moving up and down my waist it tickled. The ocean turned a different colour. It was glarier. The sun was setting in the horizon. We headed back in. I collapsed onto my towel. "There's a nice restaurant across from here." Alice stated. "Come on Bella lets get changed." I could barely move let alone get up. I groaned. Alice rolled her eyes. Rosalie and her pulled both my arms flying me forward off the ground onto my feet. I stumbled backwards about to fall but someone's arms were there. Edward. I stared up into his green eyes. He smiled that crocked smile. I could hear Emmett laughing. I straightened up and headed for the change rooms.

**I haven't written in ages! So sorry busy working and all that but i have cought up so hopes u like it please review and tell me what u think :)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Alice handed me a white beach looking dress, I had to admit it was pretty. "Here wear this and there is a light yellow cardigan if you get cold. I put it on anyway. I brushed my mangled hair so it was straight down my back.

"Ok everyone ready let's go eat." Alice said. We rejoined the guys. Edward was staring at me it was very intense I couldn't look away.

"You look beautiful…" Edward whispered raping his arm around my waist. I could see Alice and Rose watching they were beaming. "Thanks." I said smiling. Edward was wearing a light blue top that had a few buttons open on his chest. His pants were skinny jean shorts. We walked up the beach onto the footpath everyone was talking I joined in occasionally but was happy just enjoy the fact that Edward had his around me.

We were entering the restaurant now it looked Italian. We went to the booth in the corner Edward sat next to me we held hands under the table it was kind of childish. Edward and I couldn't stop staring into each other's eyes I don't know what I was looking for in them but it must have been him. "Wow serious moment much." Emmett joked I barely noticed everyone laughing. I looked down and could feel my cheeks burning. "Bella want to come to the bathroom with me?" Alice asked nodding "I don't' need to go." I said confused.

Oh right. "Sure I need to go now." I said winking she just rolled her eyes. It must have been because I didn't want to leave Edward I lingered leaving the table our hands were still connected but they slowly separated till Alice yanked on my arm forcing me forward. We were in the bathroom now. "Ok am I missing something? You and Edward explain." Alice crossed her arms. "I don't know. We just have been getting closer a lot closer I don't want to be away from him. I love when his arm is around me." I could of gone on forever but Alice expression made me stop her mouth was to the floor. She suddenly was jumping and squealing.

"Alice Shhh someone might hear you!" I shouted. "This perfect you and Edward so have to be a couple now I can see it so clearly. Your totally into him aren't you?" Alice asked smiling. I nodded. "I can't wait to find out what he thinks of this."

I was extremely happy about how this was going and heading but in the back of my mind was a picture of Jake his expression was so depressing and I didn't want that to be a reality.

Alice saw my expression it must have been like what Jakes was. "Bella?" Alice asked worried. "It's Jake…What do I do?" I asked truly clueless. Alice nodded. "Right the skater your going to have to let him down easy if you want I can for-" I cut her off. "Alice no I can't you can't. I just wont tell him this has to keep on the down low no telling anyone ok." I eyed her seriously. She pouted but nodded. We walked out and back to the table were Edwards's arms were waiting. I snuggled into his side.

Alice was beaming again. But I eyed her she stopped immediately. We ordered a big plate of nacho's, which wasn't enough Emmett, could eat more then I ate in one day we ended up ordering another lot. Everyone started to pair off going into different directions when we got outside probably for some alone time meaning I could be with Edward alone. We walked down the footpath till we came to a look out of the beach it was quite high. Edward held both of my hands. "Bella there's something iv been wanting to say to you all day…" Edward said confidently he was so perfect most guys would be sweating bullets or looking down not straight into my eyes. I nodded back. "I want to be with you. I want you to myself so that no other guy can hold you like I do.

I'm falling for you Bella and I've never felt this way about anyone before, but you came along and everything became brighter. When I see you everyday in biology even if we don't talk it makes my day. I can't stand when I don't see you it makes me feel uneasy."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing the more he said the bigger my smile got I didn't have words right away so I just stretched on to my toes and rapped my arms around his neck he lifted me so my feet were off the ground and the our lips were crushing.

I was kissing him with as much passion as I had in me. He held me tight against him but it wasn't tight enough. Our lips parted and we were staring into each other's eyes. " I want to be with you too more then anything else." He smiled my favorite smile and we were kissing again.

We went to meet up with everyone. Once we found them they all stared at us hand in hand, Alice was jumping up and down clapping. I just laughed. It was time to get back on the bus to leave.

I must of fell asleep on Edward cause I could hear his sweet voice. "Bella sweetheart we are back time to wake up sleepyhead." Edward whispered. I opened my eyes to see another pair of gorgeous emerald eyes staring at me. "Hi." I said smiling. "So I wasn't dreaming." I said giggling Edward was truly mine. "Of course not come on we have to get off the bus."

As we got off the bus Jake was there he ran up and gave me one of his bear hugs but it was awkward because Edward didn't let go off my waist. Jake stared at Edwards arm for longer then necessary.

Edward wasn't so pleased either by Jakes closeness to me. "Hey Jake" I said happily trying to ease the mood. "Hey Bell's how was the beach?" Jake asked ignoring Edward. "It was very warm." He nodded. Edward was getting more and more annoyed so I had to see Jake later. " I got to go Jake catch you later." I said as Edward pulled me to the rest of the group Jake just stared at us.

"Sure" He said confused. I didn't want Jake to find out this way I was hoping he didn't no.

But he's not stupid so he probably figured it out. "Bella!" Alice was in my face. "Huh?" was all I could say.

"God you tune out a lot you want to come watch a movie at my dorm we have a couple more hours till curfew." I needed to talk to Jake urgently. "Um I'm kind of beat you guys go ahead I'm going to bed." I lied it didn't feel good especially to Edward.

"Ok? But it's only 9:30." Alice asked suspicious she was always one step ahead of me. "I know I just don't go to the beach a lot it wipes me out." She didn't by it but nodded anyway. "I'll walk you to your dorm." Edward said starting to pull me to the lift.

"No." Edward looked confused. "I mean you go ahead. Go watch the move ill be fine really." I said kissing him quickly on the lips. He still looked confused. "Come on Edward!" Alice called. I could tell he didn't want to leave me he lingered leaving again he let go of my hand slowly and was into the lift I waved until the doors shut. Phew! I took a deep breath, now to find Jake. This wasn't a good start to my new relationship with Edward but I had to talk to Jake. I finally found him sitting on the bench across the field lucky they had lampposts in the field. "Jake" I said relieved. He looked up all gloomy. Great. "Hey…" He said quietly. Was it me or was it Jakes breath smelt like a liquor store. "Jake have you been drinking." I gasped when I saw the bottle of whiskey next to him.

"What's it to you." I could barely understand him. "Don't say that this is about me isn't it I was going to tell you Jake but you don't have to go get yourself drunk."

I looked him in the eyes he turned away. "What would you know? You were the last good thing in my life. I lost my group. I'm failing already and drinking eases the pain."

Jake slurred. I felt horrible. Then out of nowhere I started to cry I was ashamed of myself. "Bella?" Jake asked worried now. "I-'m s-sorry…" I blubbered. Jake handed me the whiskey. "N-no thanks." My voice broke. "Come on Bell's it helps truly and I no its not your fault you didn't hurt me on purpose these things just happen." I felt worse so I grabbed the bottle and sculled it down.

It burnt my throat; I was coughing so hard I felt like my lounges were going to fly out. "Easy Bella little bit at a time this must be your first time drinking ay?" I nodded. I took another big sip.

A coughing fit started up again. "Alright that's enough." But I clenched the bottle. Jake shrugged.

I finished the bottle off in no time my head was spinning so much I learnt on Jake. He seemed all right now it was more like he was comforting me. "What a night it's past curfew but are you going to be able to move or am I going to have to carry you." Jake laughed. "I-dun-o…" I answer groggily.

My eyes were starting to close. "Come on up you get." Jake lifted me he put his arm around my waist supporting most of my weight. I stumbled forward. "I'm fine." I said laughing at I don't know what. I tried pushing Jake away he just gave me funny looks.

I stumbled in front of him trying to walk but failing. I felt like I was about to vomit. I tripped and was on the ground with hysterics. Jake started laughing to. I could faintly here other students talking from afar they sounded familiar. I stopped laughing cause I knew who it was. "Shhh." I told Jake I was trying not to laugh.

"Did you guys hear that?" I think it was Alice I could hear.

"Hear what?" Rose asked back. Jake laughed again.

"That!" Alice said. "It's over the field look I can see someone on the ground." Emmett said pointing in our direction. Well this was great. Jake pulled me up I stumbled around.

"Bella!" Edward said alarmed even I could tell it was him this time. They all ran over to us oh no I was in for it. Jake was laughing still I was about to fall over again until Edward rapped his arms around me to steady me.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked but I couldn't answer I was about to vomit and I couldn't stop it from coming.

"I no." Alice walked over and picked up the empty bottle of whiskey. I knew what Edwards's expression was right now even though I was focusing on not throwing up to late it happened. It didn't stop for about a minute. Edward moved a step away but kept hold of me. "You!" I heard Edward say angrily.

"Why would you give Bella Alcohol?! She's never drunk before!" Edward was furious probably at me too.

I could finally look up but everything was spinning again. Erh I felt horrible. Like I was going to pass out. Jake raised his hands. "Don't blame me I didn't make her drink. I was going to take her back to her dorm safely anyway." Jake defended himself. I could see Edwards fists clenched.

"Yeh and then take advantage of her!" Edward shouted. He was going to wake everyone. I looked around and too late students were outside there dorms watching not many at least.

"I would never!" Jake shouted back furiously. Edward just glared back. "See you later Bella." Jake said stalking off. "You guys go I can handle Bella." Edward said quietly. I was close to passing out. "I'll stay." Alice said. Edward didn't argue he just nodded. Then everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I opened my eyes and cringed at the sun. My head was throbbing. I felt groggy so I throw the sheets over my head. Thank god it was Sunday.

I had no idea of the time or what had happen last night just that it was bad.

I thought of calling Alice to help me this morning get ready id never do that but in this cast I needed it. Something rushed back to me the field and Alice held an empty bottle of whiskey oh no she knew who else knew? Now I didn't want to get up to face my friends or my new boyfriend what if he knew he wouldn't forgive me. I was so nerves I got up and showered. I was drying my hair when I heard a knock on my door. Crap. I opened it slowly. But then Alice barged in she knew for sure.

"Bella! What were you thinking?!" I had never seen her so angry I was truly frightened. "I…I." I couldn't answer. "Well?" Alice said folding her arms. "I'm sorry." I truly was. "That's not going to cut it Edwards furious. We had to carry you without the night guard seeing us it was way past curfew. You were passed out. Look at my bags under my eyes." Alice said pointing to her eyes.

"You still were throwing up when we got to your dorm in the toilet thank god. I had to clean you dress you while Edward was as worried as ever." I couldn't look Alice in the eyes. "Plus you lied about going to bed you spent the night getting drunk with Jacob. How is Edward going to feel about this huh? He's you boyfriend and you have made a very bad impression of a good girlfriend. Going off with another guy! Who's nose what you were doing before we got there."

I was shocked Alice would think I would cheat on Edward. "I wouldn't do that to him…" I whispered. "He was going to take you back to your dorm what if something happened Bella you were so drunk you probably wouldn't of noticed."

I couldn't have this conversation anymore. But I had to explain at least my side. "Listen Alice I wasn't planning on getting drunk or lying to you guys. I just had to clear things with Jake that's all he at least needed an explanation ok. Then when I saw him he was drinking and depressed I felt horrible so he said drinking would help the pain I didn't think id drunk that much…" I trailed off. "It was still reckless and stupid you had us all worried and I don't know how Edward is he was furious you better go explain this to him cause he wants answer's."

Alice said. "Will he even listen? Does he want to talk to me?" I asked in a rush. " I don't know he wanted to punch Jacob's face in and all he kept saying was how furious he was and worried."

"Oh…" It was silent for a minute. "It's ok Bella I forgive you just don't drink again please for not just you sake." I smiled at that. "I won't don't worry. Now to fix things with Edward." I said getting up off the bed to quick.

"Here I brought you some aspirin for your head." Alice smiled. "Thanks…" Alice and I walked to the cafeteria. Students were whispering and staring at me the whole way there great I was the new topic of the school everyone knew I bet. Drunken girl would be the next nickname I got. We sat at the table no one looked up when we sat down. Edward was nowhere to be seen that wasn't a good sign.

"Hey guys…I'm sorry for the trouble I caused really it wasn't for the reason you think." I said looking down. I could see from the corner of my eye Rosalie's glare. "What ever I didn't think you were like that Bella neither did Edward… Come on Emmett." Rosalie said getting up Emmett looked at me sadly. I put my head in my hands.

"She will come around don't worry." Alice reassured me. I looked up to see Edward sitting at the jocks table surrounded by cheerleaders throwing themselves at him he didn't look like he was enjoying it much. "I hate myself so much right now." I said moaning. Alice put her arm around me I didn't deserve it. "This isn't going to help the situation." I didn't understand till I looked up Jake was coming towards us.

"Bella." He said in relief. Alice glared at him but he ignored her. I could see Edward glaring as well but more intense. "Hey…" I said looking down. He went to sit next to me but Edward was there. I have never seen that look in Edwards's eyes before it made Jake back away. "Ok gees I'm going." Jake said walking off. "Edward…" I said as he started to walk away. He turned. He couldn't even look at me. I started to cry everyone in the cafeteria was watching but I didn't care. "Edward please listen it wasn't what you think. I didn't want to lie to you I just had to explain to Jake about us that's all but he was so sad and drinking I felt horrible he said drinking would help me feel better I don't know why I listened…I'm sorry" I said looking into his eyes.

"Talk somewhere more private." He said looking around. I got up and followed after him until we were behind the main campus building. "Why didn't you just tell me that huh?" Edward said eyeing me looking for answers. "I saw the way you looked at him when we got off the bus I just had to do it alone. Jake is just a friend your what's important to me I don't want to lose you." I started to break down. He still looked angry but he rapped his arms around me.

"I'm sorry." I said again. "It's ok…" He said which I felt a sudden relief to hear. "Really?" I asked. "Yes I can't stay mad at you forever its to hard when your so upset like this I no you didn't mean to hurt me now just don't do it again I was so worried." I smiled back weakly. "I won't" I said nestling my head into his chest he hugged me tighter. "Just one other thing I don't want you near Jacob I know he's a friend of yours I just don't trust him Bella." No! How could he ask me to do that after what I did to Jake? I could only nodded. We walked back to the others well Jasper and Alice. Rosalie still hadn't forgiven me.

Edward and I were back to our normal selves. We were kissing most of the day. Alice commented a lot about our physical relationship. But I wasn't like that we just adored each other so much we couldn't keep off each other. I saw Jake a few times but couldn't talk to him. All I could do was watch him get more and more depressed when he saw me and when he did Edward would kiss me it made me feel worse.

I had to get over it I would talk to Jake again hopefully soon.

It was the afternoon and Edward had Training. Alice and I just sat at the normal spot in the cafeteria talking mainly Alice though.I hadn't seen Jake since this morning and it worried me. My eyes were always wondering."Bella who are you looking for?" Alice asked for the third time. I just shock my head but she didn't by it this time.

"Promise not to say anything to Edward…Jake I haven't seen him all day and I'm starting to get worried." I said."Bella you have to move on from him. I know it's hard but Edward is your boyfriend not Jake." Alice didn't understand at all it was frustrating.

"It's not like that Alice you don't understand…" I said getting up.

"Where are you going? Training is finishing soon." Alice asked confused.

"For a walk." I said turning my back to Alice. I knew I shouldn't but I started to look for Jake and turned up empty. I was walking down the main hallway when someone pulled behind Block A. I went to scream but it was Jake he covered my mouth muffling my scream. He smiled and it was good to see him smiling. "Hey Bell's" He whispered. "Hey what are you doing here?" I asked looking around. "Well we can't be seen in public cause of you boyfriend." He said the word boyfriend through his teeth.

"So this can be our new hang out place just you and me." He said with a cheesy grin I giggled. "I don't know about this Jake…" I said looking down. "It's fine don't worry. We have 20 minutes till training is over so till then where good." He's plain seemed all right.

"But what if Alice comes looking for me?" I asked. He thought about it for a minute. "She won't find you. We can hear when people are coming." I nodded. We sat down and talked for a while about random stuff. He kept saying why did I have to choose Edward, which made me feel guilty. I looked at the time and jumped up. "Crap! Training is finished ill talk to you later Jake." I said running for the doors. I burst out of the doors running straight into Edward.

"Wow Bella your in hurry." Edward said steadying me. "Yeh trainings over now isn't it?" I asked out of breath changing the subject. "Yep you want to go find the others?" I did but Alice would differently spill to Edward about my little argument with her. "Can we have you and me time?" I said smiling. "Sure." Edward said smiling my favorite smile. He grabbed my hand and we were walking. We were walking towards the backfield, which was a favorite spot for couples. "Well hello." A familiar voiced said.

I cringed when I saw it was Paul I thought he had got the idea from Jake to leave me alone. I hide behind Edward a little. He looked confused. Paul just laughed. We kept moving which I was very glad for.

We finally made it too the back fence and sat on the grass.

"Hey you no the Dance is coming up. You want to go with me?" Why was he even asking? I reach up to kissed him. "I'll take that as a yes." I laughed and nodded. We talked for a long while until we decided to join the others.

"Hey you two where were you ay?" Emmett chuckled to himself. I frowned. "None of your business." Edward snapped. Alice giggled.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight? More movies?" Alice asked.

"Sure." Edward answered I nodded and so did the others. I saw Jake walking past I went to say hi but stopped myself. Edward was staring at me I looked away. "Come on Bella and Rose we will go higher the movies." Alice said. "Something horror!" Emmett shouted as we walked away. I felt guilty Alice didn't seem in a good mood towards me. She probably knew I was hanging out with Jake without Edward knowing. I knew what would help right now some more whiskey but I wasn't going to become addicted it was a bad habit and I could end up in rehab. I followed Alice and Rose choosing movies I had no idea what they were choosing. I heard them say they were going to get a horror for Emmett. Then we were out and heading back to Alice's dorm.

We entered them room and I went straight next to Edward on the couch snuggling next to him I wanted to fall asleep to get away from everything. But my cell buzzed which didn't happen often only when Renée would message me. I remember giving Jake my cell number.

Text Jake – Hey bell's its Jake. Want to hang out again tonight I got some new stuff for you to try ill make sure we drink reasonably this time lol.

Edward was trying to see who it was and I hide it without being to noticeable.

Text Bella – Hey I can't with Edward and he would get suspicious if I snuck out to drink again. I think it's a bad idea to I really don't want to end up in rehab. I sent the text and closed me cell. Alice was putting the movie in and I was getting ready to sleep. My cell buzzed again. Everyone looked at me. "Sorry." I said quietly.

Text Jake – Mmk maybe another night and your just taking off the edge don't worry at our age where suppose to be getting drunk every night haha. I smiled at Jake's comment. "Bella can you put your cell away its distracting." Alice said without looking at me.

Text Bella – I guess why not hey can't talk. Talk to you tomorrow. I sent it and put my cell away and turned it off. The movie credits started and that was my q to sleep. I woke up groggy not knowing where I was. I had the strangest dream more of a nightmare I tried shaking it off. "Hey bella you slept through the two movies." Edward added. "Oh sorry must of dozed off." I said looking down. I looked around and saw no one else in the room. "Where's the other's?" I asked. "Emmett is walking Rose to her dorm and Alice is saying goodnight to Jasper outside." I nodded. "I better get you to your dorm come I'll walk you." I got up and followed him out Alice didn't say bye.

We where at my dorm in know time it was only a level below. "Goodnight Bella." Edward said as I stepped into my room. He lent down to kiss me. "Goodnight." I said smiling. I closed the door only to open it again when there was a knock. It was Jake? "Jake what are you doing here!? Edward might have seen you!" I hissed. "Its fine he didn't. Look what I got." He held up a bottle of which was probably alcohol. I rolled my eyes. "Not tonight." I said sternly I had to keep away from it. "Come on Bella." Jake insisted. "No, now goodnight." I said closing the door. Jake frowned but left.

**Soz for lateness iv been a busy bee lol. iv'e written heaps but just need too upload it more haha. it also gets good soon alot of drama i like drama keeps it interesting so hope your injoying it and this chapter so please review :)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Monday was the worst day of the week seemed longer and something always went wrong. I was up earlier for once Alice wasn't here to pick out my outfit. She was probably still angry with me. She didn't get mad a lot but it's her brother she thinks I'm hurting.

I walked slowly to the cafeteria and even slower when I entered. Everyone was there so I sat at my usual spot next to Edward. He greeted me with a kiss. "Good morning to you to." I said smiling. There was a lot of laughter coming from the jocks table where Edward used to sit. I turned to see them staring at us. They stopped laughing. I noticed Edward was glaring at them.

"What's going on?" Alice asked. I could see one of the cheerleaders who were extremely jealous, Lauren because I was with Edward she made classes that we had together a lot worse. She was whispering to everyone and I could tell it was me she had a sly smile on her face directed at me.

"I'll be back." Edward said getting up. He was going over to the table. I couldn't lip read but I could tell she was lying. She was acting innocent and shrugging. Then out of know where one of the jocks Mike said loud enough pointing at me "Maybe you should ask Bella." I was suddenly nerves and id done nothing wrong. Alice was eyeing me now. Great. I could tell Edward was trying to get it out of Lauren.

She was suddenly speaking loud enough for most of the cafeteria to hear this wasn't good.

"Last night I was walking back from Jessica's dorm and I saw that skater Jacob outside Bella's door." Oh no.

"It was pretty late. I can't say anything though he might have been returning a book." Lauren said trying not to laugh. She was trying to start something you could hear it in her voice I doubt Edward could. I didn't turn to see Alice expression but if she was eyeing me before she was now glaring.

Edward turned to look at me. His expression made me feel like id committed a crime they had it all wrong. He was trying to hide the pain but I could see through it. He started to walk away not towards me this was really bad I had to talk to him before he ripped Jake's head off. "Edward!" I cried but he didn't turn. I got up and started to run towards him glaring at Lauren as I pasted their table.

"Edward please stop nothing happened just listen." I begged. He didn't stop he was beyond mad. We were half way down the corridor when I saw Jake this was bad.

Edward started to pick up the pace Jake wouldn't run he loved fights. He started to smile. Edward stopped but not to talk to me.

"Hey Bell's." Jake waved peering around Edward. "What's up?" Jake asked looking at Edward.

"Why were you at Bella's Dorm last night? You have about a minute before I break every bone in your body." Edward threatened. Jake raised his hands. "Hey now take a breather. Ok it's not what you think I had a bit too drink went to see if Bella wanted to join but she said no…" Jake said defensive. Edward turned to me. "Is that true?" Edward asked.

"Yes I was trying to tell you." I rushed out. Edward looked between Jake and me then signed. "Am I free to go or do you want to fight I'm happy either way." Was Jake trying to get himself hurt? "Stay away from her." Edward threatened Jake again. "Shouldn't it be up to her?" Jake asked. I didn't answer. "What ever I'm out Bella he is controlling you. You don't need him." Jake said then walked off. I was annoyed Edward, he didn't trust me and this relationship wasn't going to work until he did.

"Bella…-" Edward started to say but I cut him off. "Don't, you obviously don't trust me, how is this going to work unless you do." I said staring into his eyes trying to read them.

"Bella I do trust you it's him I don't trust." I was sick of arguing with him I stepped forward rapping my arms around him. He arms wounded around me.

"I'm sorry…" I said quietly. "I'm sorry too." Edward said kissing my forehead.

We walked back into the cafeteria hand in hand. I saw Lauren's eyes widened. She groaned and stormed out of the cafeteria. I chuckled to myself.

Alice saw our hands and beamed. She mouthed sorry to me and I smiled back. The Bell rang and now to face English.

I was in English next to Alice the teacher had been talking the whole lesson didn't even stop for a breath. There was whispering going on too not about me, which was good, but I heard Alice's name somewhere in there. I looked behind me to see them passing a note to her. I leaned over her shoulder to read it.

_Party at Jessica's dad's club. Be there at 7. PS pass this note around._

I barely knew Jessica Stanley at least not enough for her to dislike me yet. I knew she was wealthy her dad owned a club around the corner from the campus. I've never been to a club and not many party's. A lot of bad things happen there, which scared me from going. I decided to ask Alice if she was going.

_Hey are you going to the party tonight?_ I wrote then slid it across the table to Alice. She wrote really quickly and slid it back.

_I've known about this party for a while they needed my decorating expertise. I'm going so is Edward. We will pick out a dress this afternoon._

I chuckled at the decorating expertise bit so Alice. I wrote back

_I've never been to a club… I don't know if I want to go._

I slid it to Alice. She shock her head and started writing. She passed it back to me.

_Oh you're coming even if I have to drag you. You owe me. Anyway gives us a chance to shop it will be fun._

I groaned quietly and whispered fine. The bell rang then and I slid the note into my pocket as the teacher turned around.

Alice was jumping up and down. "I'm so excited Bella this party will be great." Alice squealed. Edward came up from behind me and kissed my cheek.

"What's she so excited about?" Edward smiled that brilliant smile.

"Some party tonight." I said shrugging.

"Ah I see Jessica Stanley's party." Edward knew too I was hoping he didn't want to go.

The rest of the day went by quicker then I thought. Alice had me running to get ready to shop.

The dresses Alice had me trying on where the shortest id even seen and the shoes! I could barely walk in them.

"Oh Bella that electric blue dress is the one stunning really." Both Rose and Alice were speculating. They had already bought their dresses. "Ok we only have two and a half hours to get ready come on." We bought the dress which I still didn't know was right for me but I had no say.

We were all getting ready is rose's dorm which was like a beauty salon she had one of those mirror's with the lights. I was once again Barbie. Alice was curling my hair why rose did my makeup.

"Blue eyeliner rose." Alice ordered. "Wait till Edward sees you I don't think he'll recognize you. Wait! That gives me an idea." Alice was whispering to me this idea of hers it sounded pretty good.

I got up in my heels, which I wasn't to bad in thanks to rose she could walk like a super model in them plus hers were twice the size of mine. They were pretty cute too blue like my dress but with a thin silver bottom.

Alice was in a dark violet dress it clung perfectly to her figure. Rose was gorgeous she had a backless clingy black dress. "Ok Bella Edward will be on his way so go start walking down the corridor. I opened the door I couldn't see Edward yet but I started walking confidently like Alice said. Edward just came out of the lift he didn't notice me yet just like Alice guessed. He looked at me then walked passed I giggled. He stopped. "Wait Bella?" I turned and smiled. His mouth fell to the floor. "That can't be my girlfriend in that dress." Edward had his hands on my waist turning me to see every angle. I could see Alice and rose peering around the dorm door.

"You look unbelievably sexy it's driving my mind crazy." I looked down my cheeks were burning. I heard Rose giggle. Jasper and Emmett walked past. "Nice." Emmett called at me. Edward punched his arm.

We were all headed out the front gate. Alice was walking so fast I couldn't keep up in these shoes. We rounded the corner to the club I could hear the music and we weren't even inside yet.

We were at double doors now the building looked the most expensive in the town. Edward opened the door for us and this was a life experience I was hoping to miss.

**this chapter is leading up too the next drama packed chapter ppl :P haha it's exciting well too me anyways **

**well i hope ur injoying it please review and the next one will be up soon :)**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

"Wow." Was all I could say when I entered the club I doubt anyone heard me the music was so loud.

There where different colour lights flashing everywhere. There was a massive glass floor where people were dancing with lights underneath also a dj. The bar was big as well lots of glow sticks around it.

There was a lounge area with giant purple leather lounges. The wall was stacked up with lava lamps. Alice beamed as she looked around. I saw a giant punch bowl. "I've always wanted to try punch." I spoke close to Edwards ear so he could hear me. "You have never had punch?"

Edward asked. "No." He just laughed. Edward pulled me through the crowd which wasn't hard for him he was very tall. He handed me a cup of punch the cups were huge too.

I tasted the punch first it was so good. I started to skull it down. Edward gave me a funny look. I saw from across the room on the lounge Paul his eyes were wide as he looked me up and down. Edward saw it too he glared and pulled me away. "I have too keep a close eye on you tonight. You got eyes looking at you from every direction." Edward said tighten his arm around my waist. I rolled my eyes.

"Want to dance?" Edward asked smiling. I froze dancing wasn't my kind of thing.

"I can't ill just embarrass myself." I said looking down.

"I won't let you go. I promise." Edward looked into my eyes all pleading like. I nodded. I took a big sip of punch then left it on the table. We started to sway to the music. Dancing with Edward wasn't so bad it was kind of fun.

"See you're a good dancer." Edward shouted over the music.

"Only because I'm dancing with you." I stated. He laughed. I could see Paul watching me it was freaky. I spun so that Edward was blocking my view.

"I need another drink dancing is exhausting." I said dramatically. Edward laughed but nodded. We went back to the lounges so I could get another drink.

I was up too my third cup of punch. I don't know if it was the club but it seemed

to be spinning. I was swaying. Edward kept tighten his arm around me. "Bella you ok?" Edward whispered into me ear. "F-fine." I stuttered. Edward took my drink from my hand. "Hey." I said folding my arms. I thought he was going to drink some but he smelt it and pulled a face. "There's alcohol in this." Edward said frowning. "Really." I slurred. "Differently. No more punch ok who knows how much is in it." I smiled at Edward and he laughed I don't know why.

"I'm going to get you some water ok so stay on this lounge." Edward eyed me. I rested my head on the back of the lounge when I felt a hand on my leg at first I thought it was Edward but then there hand started rising up my leg. My head snapped back up and it was Paul. I was spinning again.

"Wow their Bella to much punch ay?" Paul laughed at himself. "You." I said shocked pointing at him I think. He laughed again. He passed me a cup. "More punch. But better you will love it."

Paul smiled encouragingly. "Ok." I took the cup I really did want more punch it was so nice. I sculled it again cause my throat was dry. "That's a girl taste good doesn't it." Paul said I nodded. "Ok I go now." I said starting to get up but failed my legs felt like jelly. "I don't think your going anywhere." Paul said laughing. "What's in this?" I asked. "My little secret ingredient." Everything was spinning a lot more now I could barely make out Paul.

I moaned. "There we go it's already working." Paul whispered. "Come on up we get." I tried protesting but I had no feeling in my body, I could only groan. Paul put his arm around my waist I didn't fight him off anymore I was too numb. I could here voices buzzing. "Who you got Paul?" Someone asked. "She's gone and sweating bullets. How much did you give her?" Someone else asked. My eyes were practically closed. "The normal amount plus extra." Paul laughed and the others did to.

I was being put onto a lounge I couldn't protest my body wouldn't listen to what I was telling it to do. I keep groaning. "Who's first?"

Someone asked. "Me idiot go find your own." Paul said angrily. Everything seemed to be fading in and out until it got so low I couldn't hear anything.

EPOV

This party was a bad idea. The punch was spiked and Bella was drunk. I can't blame her she didn't no but if I ever found out who did it I'm personally going to crush them. The line for the bar was long Hopefully Alice got my text and was with Bella. I was at the front of the line now. " One sparkling water thanks." I looked around trying to see the lounge where Bella was but I couldn't see through all the people.

"Edward." A voice I didn't want to hear right now. "What do you want?" I glared at the boy trying to steal my girlfriend from me. "I have to get this to Bella." I said starting to walk away. "That's what I'm here to ask you. Alice told me she was over at the lounge near the bar. Well she's not." I froze that can't be right that's where I left her and Alice should have been with her. "Are you sure?" I asked trying not to worry. "Positive. Maybe she went to the bathroom." Jacob suggested.

"She could barely stand up the punch is spiked." I clarified. "Paul. Wait Paul." I was confused. "Paul your skater friend?"

"Ex skater friend he's no friend of mine. I don't know if you know this but he's been after Bella because of me he cornered her a few weeks ago. I smashed his face in because of it." I didn't no about this. My fists clenched I wanted to rip his jaw out. I should of known when we walked pasted him the other day Bella was acting strange and I didn't think anything of it, what's wrong with me?

"We better find her quick." I nodded in agreement. We stopped in the middle of the club. My eyes were searching frantically everywhere. I heard two skaters behind us.

"He's got a girl in the VIP area. Let's check it out." I followed after them the VIP area had to security guards they weren't stopping me.

The room was filled with guys that could have been touching my Bella I was beyond furious.

"Edward!" Alice came up behind me but I was heading for the VIP area.

BPOV

I felt a lot of pressure to my body it was uncomfortable. I couldn't breathe. There was suddenly a lot of shouting.

"Jake's coming we got to jet!" Someone said. I heard a groan.

"Grab the stuff come on let's go!" Someone shouted. I heard them leave and then someone else was in the room.

Something touched my face I flinched. "Bella…" It was Edward his voice broke. "Let me fix her up…" Alice whispered. "An ambulance is on its way." Someone called.

I was being lifted. I went to groan but couldn't. "You going to be fine Bella your safe I've got you." Edward whispered into my ear and then everything went silent.

**Oooo!! Soz for such a small chapter but its how it goes. The chapters get longer though. I'm addicted too clifthangers heh :P fun fun. Bella is such a magnet for danger in this just like the book serious which i didnt not write or own just love them too death lol. soo yehh see the pretty button saying review y don't cha press :) the next chapter shall be up next week sometime till then adios amigos.**


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I woke up in a strange room, but noticed where I was at once. A hospital. Edward had his face in his hands on the bed. I pulled at his hand. He looked up with relief. "Bella."

He looked exhausted. "I was so worried it's all my fault-" I cut him off his was starting to get emotional. "It's not your fault." I tried speaking louder then a whispered but my throat burnt. I cupped my throat. "They had to pump your stomach… You were drugged." Edward said drained. He took a deep breath. "Oh."

"I don't even know what he did to you…when I saw you I nearly broke down. Your dress was ripped. Other parts of clothing were scattered. You don't' remember anything do you." Edward looked into my eyes.

"No…" I said thankful. "Edward was I…"I was to scared to say the word. "I don't know your test haven't been read yet cause you have been unconscious for nearly a day." I was trying not to cry. "Bella." Alice walked in also looking relief. I didn't remember a thing it was hard to understand everyone's worries.

"Hey Alice." I cupped my throat again.

"You seem…"

"Fine." Edward finished her sentence.

"She doesn't remember anything." Edward said never taking his eyes off me.

"Oh." Was all Alice could say.

There was a light knock at the door. Alice opened it. It was the Police. I looked at Edward and held onto his hand tighter."Miss Swan I'm Chef of police you can call me Mr. Jacks." The police officer said shaking my free hand."I'm here to question you about last night." I looked at Edward."She doesn't remember." Edward said sharply."As I said I'm here to question Miss Swan. Alone." He said looking around the room. Everyone got up to leave even the nurse."Can't he stay please?" I pulled Edward down. "I'm afraid not." I looked at Edward and slowly let go of his hand. "Ill be back ok." I nodded.

"Ok can you tell me what you remember of the night?" He asked getting out a little not pad and pen.

"I remember entering the club and drinking punch it was spiked too. But after that I don't remember." I said firmly.

"Please try remembering Miss Swan." I didn't want to remember.

"I can't remember anything." I said finally. The police officer nodded."Well if you do please call this number on the card." He got up and left. Edward was back in and holding my hand. He kissed my forehead." Your safe now Bella I wont let anything happen to you I swear on it." I believed him.

I was getting wheel chaired out by a nurse, which was unnecessary I could walk. Edward insisted just cause when I got up I stumbled a little. My test came back clear. Just a bit bruised. They said for me rest for a day or 2 depending on how I feel. Edward was also questioned and apparently Jake too.

I was happy to be at my dorm. I was lying across Edward's lap smothered in blankets with a movie on. Edward kept giving me water, to get the rest of the alcohol out of my system.

I heard my alarm buzz for the first time this week since the party it was Friday and I wanted to show up for classes today I felt fine Edward didn't agree but he came around.

The Police hadn't charged Paul yet they had no evidence cause I couldn't remember. Technically no one saw him with me in the room or even that night. He also hadn't come back to the campus Edward had told me.

Alice helped me get ready my bruises were still noticeable and the bump on my forehead.

But Alice tried to hide as much as possible. Edward was at my dorm door he hadn't left me alone since the night only when curfew was up.

"Morning. So your sure your ok for class today?" He asked.

"I'm more then ok Edward don't worry." I said for the 5th time. Edward wasn't talking to Alice much it annoyed me he was obviously blaming her. He wouldn't admit it. He said if she had of been with me I wouldn't of ended up in hospital.

I was nerves to enter the cafeteria. I know for a fact people would stare.

I stopped at the entrance. "Bella you don't have to do this." Edward said."I no I want to." I said trying to sound confident. As soon as I walked in Jake boom barded me with a hug. Edward didn't even glare.

"Bella how are you feeling?" Jake asked. I smiled. "Great." I said. He hugged me again.

"Hey Edward." I waited for Edward's response. "Jacob." Edward said nodding."I'll see you guys later." Jake said walking off."What was that?" I asked in shock.

"What was what?" Edward asked smirking.  
"You and Jake. How to put this you dislike him a lot." I clarified. Edward chuckled.

"I respect him more now. He's your friend, so he's mine too. " I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "He helped find you." Edward was thankful for it. Alice whispered to me. That's why. I'm thankful for that.

We sat at our table. Before we could start up anything Jessica Stanley came over.

"Bella. I'm so sorry about what happened to you. That VIP area was for me and my close friends." Jess said.

"It's fine Jess I'm all good now." I said smiling. She smiled back and walked off will her little group following.

"That was nice." Alice said.

"Yeh it was." I looked around the cafeteria and noticed all the Autumn Prom posters everywhere great another big event I didn't want to go too. I turned my head back down too the table and sighed angrily.

"Bella you feeling ok?" I saw Alice hand flitter over to my head. "I'm fine Alice just noticed the prom posters…" I said trailing off.

"Oh that is next Friday we should start looking for dresses and shoes…" Alice stopped when she saw I was glaring at giggled quietly. I saw Edward and the other's coming over to the table.

"Ok stop talking about the prom the guys are coming." Alice looked confused but nodded.

Edward kissed my head and sat next to me."I got your juice as you wished. Sure you don't want anything to eat?" Edward asked.

"No it's fine not hungry."

I could tell Alice was dieing to talk about the prom I could see it. I started glaring at her again she was about to blow."Bella I can't." She wined. I signed. Jasper looked at Alice confused so did Edward.

"What Alice?" Jasper asked.

"The prom is next Friday and we should start organizing everything and now Bella is glaring at me cause I wasn't suppose to say anything." Alice blurted out. Everyone looked at me.

"I'm not going." I stated. Edward chuckled and I glared at him.

"Come on Bella you can't miss prom I no what happened at Jessica's party was bad but Paul is gone." Edward said rubbing my arm.

"It will be fun Bella, Rosalie and I will help you with everything." Rosalie nodded encouragingly.I signed angrily again. "Fine one condition."

"What?" Alice asked

"Edward doesn't leave me for the whole night." I said looking at Edward smiling.

"I promise I won't let you out of my sight." Edward said with a kiss. This wasn't going to be bad then.

It was already the weekend and Alice had me all booked out meaning I had to cancel my plans with Jake to go to the movies.

"Come on Alice it doesn't take all weekend to shop for prom." I complained.

"Bella this isn't any prom it's the Autumn Prom the biggest all year. I'm thinking for you a lavender dress what do you think rose?" Rosalie nodded."Something extravagant!" Alice beamed clapping.

"Oh My God Perfect!" Then she took it off for a rack. I followed slowly. The dress she held up was over the top just like Alice. More like a wedding style dress. Light purple corset up top with light sparkles with a long puffy bottom. It was gorgeous.

"Bella this is the perfect dress if you're going to win prom queen." I just nodded.

"It's beautiful Alice." Rosalie commented. I tried it on and Alice faced me to the mirror my jaw nearly hit the ground. Alice squealed. It looked pretty amazing. It showed off my body that I thought I didn't have.

"Alice you're a miracle worker this dress on me is amazing I approve." Rosalie ran over with the shoes. This time my jaw dropped for a different reason the shoes were ten feet tall.

"I can't walk in them!" My voice broke.

"There only 10 inch Bella don't be silly aren't they gorgeous?" They were pretty. White satin fabric with a pattern a lot like the corset on my dress.

"Bella your all set Rose will you grab my dress in the dressing room." Alice asked.

I saw Alice's dress it was a long body hugging black dress that cut up to the thigh."Don't you think Jasper will love it?" I finally finished up with the shopping it was four and I could still make the movie with Jake. I looked at Alice pleadingly."Fine go but were meeting up with the guys. What do I tell Edward?" Alice was practically shouting because I was running.

"That I'm with Jake!" I shouted back.

The cinema was only around the corner but as I rounded the corner the alley that came up I thought I was having a nightmare. I stopped dead. Paul was there with three other guys handing over money and they gave him tickets. I tried to look at what they were but I was shaking. I gasped loudly and covered my mouth hoping they didn't hear. They looked like prom tickets. I slid down the wall and started to cry. I had to get up before he saw me. I pushed off from the ground and ran hard to the cinema. I ran straight into Jake.

"Wow Bella you alright?" I was puffed out.

I shook my head.

" I saw him Jake. I saw him!" I said puffed.

"Who Bella?" Jake asked concerned. I swallowed hard."Paul." Jake looked furious. "Where?" He asked gripping my shoulders firmly."He was buying prom tickets Jake he's after me." I started to cry again. Jake hugged me tight.

"It's fine I wont let him touch you." Jake said seriously.

"Are you going to prom with Edward?" Jake asked.  
"Yeh." Jake thought about that and nodded.

"Ok well ill watch out for Paul and stay close to you all night.""Jake you don't have to ruin your night because of me." I said.

"I'm not trust me if I see him he will be dead." The look in Jakes eyes frightened me."Let's just hang out ok see our movie." Jake said putting his arm around me.

**I love prom probs cause i'm australian and we don't get it here well we do its called a "Formal" lol anywho hopes you injoying it sorry i'm not the bestest of writers but i try :P the next one will be up monday and if i get more reviews it will be up friday all depends it's in your hands now. Just tell me your thoughts any ideas watevs and then bam! it will be up friday :P ill stop now thanx for reading. luv kaylisha xo**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Edward hadn't stopped pacing for the last 5 minutes after I told him I saw Paul.

"So he hasn't left. This is bad but good he can be caught if he comes to prom." Edward said looking at me.

"He was with different people this time." I said.

"Not the crew?" Jake asked confused.

"He looked like he was with the wrong type of people a lot older looking then him."

"The skate group have nothing to do with him anymore Jared is the new leader." Alice said.

Everyone looked at her.

"Word spreads around." Alice shrugged.

"What if he's only buying a ticket to get too me he got thrown out of the collage because of me!" My voice was getting higher.

"Bella it's his own fault." Both Edward and Jake reached for me.

Alice noticed my stress.

"Hey Bella lets go to my dorm we need to go over the hair for prom." I nodded.

I gave Edward a quick kiss saw Jake watching from the corner of my eye.

As we entered Alice's dorm I signed in relief.

"There was a lot of tension between Edward and Jake I thought they were fine with each other now."

"Bella they never were Jake hasn't stopped fighting for you so Edward may say he's friend with Jake but he knows Jake wants more then friends with you. He's only saying that for you. I no my brother and how protective he can be and if anyone is after you he's not there friend." Alice said rubbing my shoulder.

"So he lied…" I couldn't believe Edward would make me think he's all fine with Jake and I being friends and even him friends with Jake. But that's all a lie.

"But Edward said after Jake helped find me."

"He had a new respect for him but that doesn't mean his friends Bella look at it from Edwards view Jake helped finding you because he's in love with you." Jake in love with me no, likes me sure but not in love with me.

"Jake doesn't love me Alice." I was sure of it.

"I can tell Bella and that's why Edward is so protective of you. Even last night when you went out with him. Edward was going crazy all night I stopped him from calling you 10 times. He let the guy trying to steal you off him take you out last night you think he would worry a little." I had to sit.

"I had no idea it was that serious…" I said quietly.

"It is anyway new subject are you and Edward planning anything after prom you know?" Alice asked trying not giggle. At first I was confused then I gasped.

"Alice!"

"What I'm curious." Alice said defending herself.

"Actually now that you brought it up he hasn't asked me about anything after prom no hotel or anything…"

"Don't worry Bella I'm sure he has. Prom night is suppose to be special Jasper already got us a hotel at the rouge 4 stars can you believe that."

"I guess."

It was the eve of prom Alice never let me forget. It was English and Alice was sending me note after note.

We get tomorrow off to set up and get ready for prom isn't it exciting! Alice wrote. I wrote and slide the note back to Alice.

That's great. Glad Alice couldn't read sarcasm.

The buzzer finally went off for next period, which was with Edward.

"See you at lunch Bella." Alice walked off smirking which looked like she was up too something.

I entered Bio late and hurried over to my seat next to Edward.

"Hello my love." Edward whispered in my ear and kissed my cheek. I felt my cheeks burn.

"I have a surprise for you." Edward said smiling. He slipped an envelope into my Gucci handbag, which Alice bought me, saying you need one because your old bag looks unfashionable.

"Don't look till lunch." I was confused but nodded.

The lesson went fast and it was lunch Edward and I walked hand in hand to our table and greeted the others.

Before I even got lunch I had to look at the envelope. I pulled it out and stared at it for a minute.

"Oh! What's that?" Alice asked excitedly. "Alice Shhh. I don't know yet."

She giggled. "I think I do." So that's why she was acting funny after English.

The envelope looked pretty and my name was on the front in running writing.

I opened it carefully. A shinny room key saying penthouse on the top made me gasps. Alice squealed and half the cafeteria looked.

"Penthouse!" I was shocked.

"I no! How exciting." Alice clapped.

"Penthouse's are so expensive." I said confused.

"Bella it's fine we have the money don't worry." Alice shrugged.

"What?" I was still confused.

"Our father is a doctor and our mother is a famous interior designer." Alice stated. Now it made sense.

Edward came back with the food.

"Edward this is amazing." I said still shocked. But excited.

"Really." Edward smiled.

"Iv never stayed in an expensive hotel yet alone a penthouse." He chuckled.

"Well now you will get too just the two of us." He said kissing me. I kissed him back passionately to say thanks. "Ok guys in public." Emmett said booming with laughter.

"Hey Edward we got training in ten lets jet." Emmett said getting up.

"Ok." He kissed me goodbye and then was gone.

"Well I'm going to see Jake." I said getting up

"Don't forget Bella sleepover at mine."

"I wont."

I saw Jake sitting at our usual spot near the field and smiled this day was great compared to what I thought it would be. But I stopped when I saw him with a girl she was olive tone skin with short brown hair. She was flirting with him! Not that I cared but her hands were all over him and her giggling was annoying I decided to intrude.

When I joined them she stopped giggling at once.

"Bella." Jake said shocked and embarrassed.

I couldn't stop staring at the girl.

"This is Leah…" Jake said awkwardly. She smiled slightly. I didn't smile at all.

"Um ill see you later Jake." She walked off.

"Bella!" Jake picked me up into one of his big bear hugs back to his usual self. From the corner of my eye I saw the envelope fall from my bag. Jake put me down and picked it up before I could.

"I got it Jake." I said trying to grab it off him.

"What's this ay?" Jake looked at it curiously.

"It's private." I said starting to get angry.

"Even for your best friend." He started to open it. "Jake no…" It was too late he looked at the room key and frowned. "Penthouse? What's this about Bella huh? You know what this means!?" Jake was differently angry.

"Jake I do just give it back please." I pleaded.

"Are you going?" He asked staring into my eyes for an answer. I nodded.

"I can't believe this!" He was furious now.

"What he thinks he can pressure you cause its penthouse you can't say no to him!" Jake shouted. Some of the jocks started looking Edward would notice soon.

"He didn't pressure me! Jake he is my boyfriend… It's none of you business anyway!" I was angry now.

"The hell it is!"

"It's not! He's my boyfriend and your not!" As soon as I said that I regretted it but I was too angry to care. I finally grabbed the envelope off him and shoved it into my bag and stormed off.

I saw Edward looking over but kept walking. I sat at the lunch table intruding whatever moment Jasper and Alice were having.

"Bella you look pissed." Jasper said. "I might go get a drink." He got up and left.

"What's wrong?" Alice asked getting up and sitting next to me.

"The worst thing just happened and it's all because of this stupid room key." I slammed the envelope onto the table at the wrong moment because Edward was walking over and saw. I turned and he looked hurt. "Edward…" But he was walking off.

"Great just great." I banged my head onto the table and groaned. Alice rubbed my back.

"Tell me Bella."

"Jake saw the room key it fell from my bag and he opened it. Of course he over reacted and was furious." I said through me teeth. "He's just jealous Bella."

"You should have seen how angry he was and then I said some harsh thing's." I groaned again. "He will get over it, maybe you should explain it to Edward though." I nodded. "Thanks Alice." I got up to look for Edward he was out on the field sitting watching his team.

"Edward I'm sorry." He started to get up.

"I'm busy Bella got to train." Edward ran over to his team.

"Em!" I shouted to get his attention. He jogged over.

"What's up?" He asked whipping his face with his shirt.

"Can you get Edward to come over here please?" I begged.

"I'll try he seems pretty upset." I nodded. He jogged back over to Edward and talked to Edward who looked over at me.

He jogged over to me.

"What Bella?" Edward asked annoyed.

"Please just listen. Jake saw the envelope it was an accident it fell from my bag and he picked it up. He went off at me and I said something's I wish I didn't say, I got angry and blamed it on the room key I'm sorry it's his fault because he overreacted." I blurted out so fast I hoped he got it all. He nodded

"Ok but are you sure it's not too much?" Edward asked.

"No of course not it's perfect and I love it. Jake Is just jealous Alice says." Edward brushed his hair back with hand.

"Edward back on!" The coach yelled. "I got to get back on I'll see you later ok." He kissed me on the head and jogged off. Everything seemed ok now. I took a breath and went back to Alice.

The night had turned to good well as good as it can get I was trying not to think about Jake and the fight from this afternoon.

"Ok Bella this eye shadow or this one?" I chuckled this was funny too me cause they looked the same and Alice was taking it so seriously.

"What ever you think Alice they look the same too me anyways the boys are coming to watch movies in a minute so enough prom stuff."

"No there not its prom eve it's untraditional if they are with you the night before." Rose nodded.

"What! That's only wedding traditions Alice." This was over the top.

There was knocking at the door.

"I'll get it." I walked to the door laughing to myself. But before I could greet them Alice interrupted.

"Sorry guys but we have prom issues to deal with." Then she closed the door.

"Alice!"

"Stop wining Bella you will thank me tomorrow plus it is nearly ten o'clock and we need our beauty sleep don't want bags do you?"

"We have a lot to get through tomorrow so off to bed now." She was starting to sound like my mom.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"Wake up sunshine!" Alice beamed. I groaned and rolled over it had to be only early I wanted more sleep.

"Alice!" I moaned. "Bella it's prom! We have such a huge day ahead, time to get up." Alice smiled.

I decided to get up slowly not at all as excited as Alice was.

"They have a pre-prom breakfast in the cafeteria downstairs at nine o'clock we can't miss breakfast it's important." Alice said pouting. I just rolled my eyes and laughed.

"Okay."

We sat down with the boys Emmett had about three bagels and a stack of pancakes.

Rosalie was glaring at him and everyone else just bursted out laughing.

"What?" Emmett said with a mouth full of food. "The way you're eating you're not going to fit into you're suit!" Rosalie said angrily. Emmett sighed and put the bagel down. I giggled under my breath.

"Are you getting excited Bella?" Edward asked. "Sure." I said trying to say it with as much excitement as I could. Edward frowned, obviously he didn't buy it.

"Well we have plenty to do today don't we Rose." Alice said changing the subject Rosalie nodded.

"We should get started." Alice said.

"What it's only eleven Alice I really need to find." Alice cut me off. "No time Bella you will thank me later lets go." Alice was already dragging me. I gave Edward a quick kiss but missed his mouth thanks to Alice.

The day was flying by Alice and Rose pick, plucked and waxed me till I was finally protesting.

"Enough my body can't take anymore!" I cried. Alice rolled her eyes.

It was late afternoon I was sitting in front of this huge mirror with little lights in a towel Rose was painting her toenails and Alice was preparing the hair products.

"Only two hours now we need to get serious." I giggled Alice's fast was hilarious.

After Alice did my hair and make-up she told me I wasn't allowed to look till I was in the dress.

The dress was difficult to get into but finally it was over. Alice put me in front of the mirror covering my eyes.

"Okay Bella you can look." Alice said. As I opened my eyes slowly my eyes widened. It wasn't me in the mirror. My hair up in a nicely styled up do, my make-up was bold but not over doing it smoky eyes with a hint of purple. The dress still fitted perfect. I started too smiled. "Alice beamed.

I also got a look at Alice her tiny figure gave me twinge of jealously she was stunning her hair to the side it suited her nicely.

Rose walked out in her jaw dropping electric blue backless dress. Any girl who saw her tonight would just want to die she was beautiful.

"Do you like it?" Alice asked hopeful. "Yes I love all of it Alice even the shoes aren't half as bad." I said.

Alice started hoping up and down clapping excitedly.

"Okay the limo will be here soon so we better head down." Rosalie said.

We met the boys down the corridor Edwards eyes widened only slightly he quickly recovered. I hide a smile.

"Bella your breath-taking." Edward said astonished. "Thank you was all Alice she's an artist." I shrugged it off.

Edward chuckled. "You really look amazing." Edward said again I just smiled.

We headed down too where the limo's were all pulling in. Ours a black limo. It's going to be my first limo ride.

I saw a huge white stretch hummer pull up and the people walking over too it was Jake and Leah and some of his skater friends my mouth dropped. I quickly closed it before Edward saw. He was taking her too prom. I wasn't jealous, could I be? I shook my head.

"What's wrong Bella?" Alice asked. I snapped out it. "Nothing, nerves I think." I said too quickly Alice rubbed my back.

I looked back over he was helping her into the limo. "Come on Bella." Edward said reaching out his hand for me too hop into the limo.

The ride there was short my heart was racing for some reason. I was actually nerves about tonight.

"Where here." Edward said. Edward knew I was anxious so he held my hand tightly and because I was unsteady on my heels.

The outside of the hotel was huge. We entered the lobby. It was covered head to toe in marble big post with gold marble and satin blue curtains hung around the lobby.

Edward went to check in our bags. I stood there looking like a dork at the marvellous hotel.

I saw Jake enter the hotel. I couldn't hide there was nowhere to hide. He saw me and looked straight past me and grabbed Leah's hand she smiled up at him. My hands clenched tightly, he was doing this to piss me off.

"Bella you ready to go in?" Edward got my attention back. "Yeah let's get this night over with." He frowned but held my hand. I knew I shouldn't have said that but I was angry.

We were about to enter the ballroom I could tell tonight was going to be a long night and the thought lingered in my mind if Paul was going to show up that made a shiver go up my spine. At least I had Edward by my side he looked into my eyes I looked back into his. I held my breath as we entered the room.

**hey all its literally been years since I last wrote mainly because my story was on an old computer that broke so i lost the chapters i wrote for this story on it...but recently i came on and re read it and it inspired me to write again hopefully a lot better my writing back then was kinda poor haha :/ so iv started it up again also i started the story that they were in collage but a lot of things iv written aren't in collage :/ my bad im Australian i have no idea lol :p so they are in a boarding school but its high school still in Alaska just clearing that up :) i will be writting more so stay tuned thanks for reading and sorry about the long delay. **


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

I looked around the ball room it was magnificent and majestic, like a fairy tale was meant for it. There were more giant gold marble polls. Ancient looking patterns covered the floor and roof. I looked over to the right and there was a champagne tower. I pulled Edward towards it. If it was there obviously it was meant to be drunk.

I was the first to take a glass. Edward eyed me as I slowly drank the champagne.

I noticed a DJ in the middle of the room a few lights flicking around.

Alice walked over with Jasper "Isn't this just amazing!" Alice said excited. I nodded. Alice looked at the champagne glass and frowned at me. I deserved a drink tonight I just ignored their looks it's prom.

I saw Jake then he was dancing like he didn't care what he looked like with Leah of course who was giggling at him. Edward got the wrong idea thinking I wanted to dance "want to dance Bella?' He asked so sweetly I couldn't say no.

We headed to the middle of the floor Alice and Jasper followed. Edward started twirling me it wasn't half bad I started too even enjoy it. I was even giggling now. I saw Jakes furious expression in the corner of my eye it made me smile even more.

I was thirsty so I went and got another champagne. Jake walked over I didn't say anything when he walked over I was still annoyed at him. He just slid a napkin across the table.

He walked off then towards the too big French doors heading outside to the garden.

I frowned as I watched him leave. I stared at the napkin for a minute, groaned and picked it up. It read

Bella, meet me outside in the garden in 10 minutes make sure no one follows.

I swallowed hard. I looked over to where Edward was he was dancing with Alice. Should I go or go back to my boyfriend? I was torn. I decided to follow but make it quick I hated fighting with Jake.

I quickly walked past the dance floor out the doors to the garden entrance the whole area was lit up with little fairy lights the smell of flowers overwhelmed my nose. I saw Jake standing under a small gazebo rapped in vines with little white blossoms it was beautiful. The moon shone down on Jakes olive skin. I took a deep breath and walked over to him.

"Jake..." I whispered I couldn't speak louder than whisper guilt was overwhelming me at this point.

"Hey Bells." Jake said gloomy. We stood there in awkward silence which felt like forever.

"Look before you start yelling or what not just listen. I know the way you were looking at me and Leah tonight you were jealous- "Jealous!" I cut him off. "Bella let me finish. I saw the look in your eyes. You have feelings for me that you can't hide anymore and you know it." He paused to take a deep breath. "Bella...I'm in love with you!" He declared. My eyes widened. "I have been for awhile and I think you love me to. I bought Leah tonight cause she asked and I didn't want to come alone and she knows we are just friends and I wanted to see if it made you jealous, which it did." I couldn't believe what I was hearing my hand balled up into fists.

"Bella just let go of any denial you have right now and let this moment be." Jake pleaded.

"No." I said through my teeth. "Please Bella..." Jake looked deep into my unwilling eyes for any kind of answers

"I don't know what to say I'm confused." I finally got out it wasn't the answer he was hoping for. Jake took a deep breath, unclenched my fist and held my hand in his I didn't let go I just stared at it.

He was suddenly looking into my eyes I couldn't look away. He was leaning in, my face must not have shown my real expression of horror because Jakes lips were crushing against mine now at first I didn't move but then my lips were moving with his and my eyes closed for a minute or two I didn't know. What am I doing! What about Edward!

I pushed hard against Jakes chest our lips parted. Jake looked at me confused. My eyes started to well up with tears and then I was running I didn't stop or look back at him, I just knew I had to get far away.

I ran straight through the ballroom past the lobby till I came to a stop at the elevators. Once I was inside I just dropped to the floor sobbing. What had I done! I loved Edward. My mind didn't stop playing that kiss over and over again it made my stomach hurt. The guilt was burning inside me. I just sat taking deep breaths.

It was coming to my floor so I picked myself up straightened my dress. The doors opened I looked out and froze where I was, standing there was Paul.

**not a very big chapter I know but the next one will be :) thanks for reading !**


End file.
